Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin
by dcalu2001
Summary: What if Deku had a Quirk before "One-For-All"? What if that Quirk was to be an Ajin?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my new story: Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin!**

 **I just want to say thank you for those who might read, and like this story.**

 **Now, before I forget anything, I would like to point out a few things. The story isn't a crossover, it'll have some elements from the Ajin series. The Ajin and their abilities will be considered Quirks, so there might be others with this rare "Ajin-Quirk". Those with the "Ajin-Quirk" aren't hunted down and experimented by the government. Deku, will not only be an Ajin, but he'll also have "One-For-All" as well. Also, here are some the differences between the Ghosts' voice, and the normal voice:**

* * *

"Kacchan!" - Normal Voice.

" **Kacchan!** " - Ghost Voice.

* * *

 **Finally, if you haven't noticed, I'm going to -**

 **Kacchan: "HURRY THE HELL UP!"**

 **Deku: "Kacchan, calm down!"**

 **HOLY HELL! How - Oh yeah. I decided to do this. So yeah, the BNHA crew will begin to appear at each chapter. Now let's get this chapter going. Deku, Bakugou, will you say the following?**

 **Deku: "Okay!"**

 **Kacchan: "Fine."**

 **Deku: "Boku no Hero Academia all its characters belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi. Ajin: Demi-Human and its characters belong to Gamon Sakurai."**

 **Kacchan: "HERE WE GO!"**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago -  
_

 _A small boy with black hair, that had a green tint, alongside green eyes, was defending another boy, who was on the ground, crying. This boy was timidly standing up against three other boys, the leader with blonde hair and red eyes. As the two looked at each other, the green-haired boy said,  
_

 _"Kacchan, why are you dong this!? Can't you see that he's crying?"_

 _"Shut it, Deku! And you're one to talk!"_

 _The one called Deku was indeed crying, scared that he was going up against Kacchan and his goons, all of which who have Quirks. Annoyed, Kacchan shouted,_

 _"That's it! GET HIM!"_

 _Instead of going after the boy, the three boys went after Deku, with Kacchan using his Quirk, Explosion, to make his punches hurt harder. Deku was ruised at this point and thought to himself:_

 _This can't be happening...this can't be happening...this...this..._

 _"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

 _As Deku screamed his lungs out, Kacchan and his goons all froze, confusing Deku. As he managed to get out of the hold he was in, he looked at Kacchan, who was still paralyzed. His confusion turned into fear, seeing that his former friend wasn't moving. As he slowly walked away, he began to talk to himself._

 _"What's happening?"_

 _" **What's happening?** "_

 _The small child turned around, and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a humanoid figure, made out of some odd material that reminded him of black wrapping, that was 2 meters tall, with horns and a smile that reminded him of his idol, All Might. The figure squatted in front of him, looking at him with no face. It rose one of it's clawed hands, frightening Deku, however, the fear was gone, seeing that it began to pet him. It spoke again, looking at Kacchan,_

 _" **Can't you see that he's crying?** "_

* * *

 _In the Hospital -  
_

 _After the paramedics took the boys to the hospital, Deku was being reexamined due to the fact he was considered to be 'Quirk-less'. As the doctor came in, he was greeted with Deku and his mother, Inko Midoriya. His mother asked,  
_

 _"Doctor, you said that Izuku was 'Quirk-less', how is this possible?"_

 _"Well, after having him examined again, your son has acquired a rather...rare Quirk. A Quirk that was only used by a single person, which was years ago."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's called Ajin. Basically, Izuku has the ability to heal from life-threatening injuries, able to regenerate limbs, and can temporarily paralyze those around him with a simple scream."_

 _At the mention of his paralyzing scream, Deku, or Izuku, as it is his given name, remembered Kacchan, or by his true name, Katsuki Bakugou, was paralyzed by his scream. The doctor seemed to know what Izuku was thinking, and told him,_

 _"Don't worry, the affects have worn off, and those boys are okay."_

 _"Oh thank goodness..."_

 _"Now, is there anything else bothering you about your Quirk?"_

 _"Yeah, what about the Ghost?"_

 _Both adults looked at each other, before looking back at the child, both with confused expressions on their faces. Inko asked her son,_

 _"Izuku, honey, what Ghost?"_

 _"The Ghost! He was standing behind after I paralyzed Kacchan and the others!"_

 _"What did this 'Ghost' look like?"_

 _"He was really tall and skinny, made out of black wrapping I think, and had horns and a smile like All Might!"_

 _The doctor tried to come up with somethingfor this, but he didn't knew what he was talking about. He said,_

 _"Izuku, I think that this 'Ghost' was a figment of your imagination."_

 _"But..."_

 _As Deku tried to think of a reason for the adults to believe, He looked at the corner of the room, and saw the Ghost standing there, looking at him. The Ghost told him,_

 _" **What's Happening?** " _

* * *

Ten Years Later: Present Day -  


After ten years, Deku, now a teenage boy, was heading to school, until something happened, gaining his attention. He was dressed in his black gakuran, and was walking towards a group of people, watching a giant monster fighting other heroes.

He pulled out a small notebook, filled with details about multiple heroes, and on what to do when encountering Villains. As he began to write down more details, an old man said,

"Are you taking notes, kid? That makes you a fanboy, aren't you?"

"Well...you could say that. But I'm planning to enroll to U.A. High!"

"Good luck with that, kid."

After the Villain was defeated by Heroes, both new and old, everyone went back to what they were doing. As Deku was running towards his school, he slowed down, and saw something that surprised him.

Standing in the entrance of the school, was the Ghost, or 'Ghost' as Deku officially named him. Deku simply smiled at him, and silently said,

"Hey, Ghost. How are you?"

"..."

"Oh, I'm doing alright."

" **...I'm doing alright.** "

Ghost began to walk towards him, and left. As Deku watched him leave, he heard that homeroom started, making him late. As he ran inside the building, he had a single thought:

 _It's been nearly ten years since Ghost and I became acquainted. I wonder if there's anyone else with the Ajin-Quirk?_

* * *

 **AN: And that was the first chapter of this new story!** **So what did you guys think of it?**

 **Kacchan: "I FIND IT BULLSHIT, I MEAN, DEKU ONE-SHOTS ME!"**

 **Deku: "Technically, I screamed at you, and you..."**

 **Well, before Bakugou kills you, Deku, do you want to say it?**

 **Deku: "See ya later!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Boku no Hero Academia Chapter Two!  
**

 **Honestly, I am surprised to see all the feedback from the first chapter. I mean, this was supposedly the only story like this. So once again, thank you all for reading this story. Now, as I mentioned that more of the BnHA crew is coming here, I would to present -**

 **All Might: I AM HERE!**

 **That's right folks, All Might has appeared!**

 **All Might is now here, mainly because the'll be in this chapter. Now, I would like to have some topics discussed about this story, or more specifically, the characters. Let's start off with Deku's Ghost.  
**

 **Ghost will have the abilities of every other Black Ghost, and something else. For awhile, I noticed that each Ghost is unique in the Ajin series, and Ghost would have the ability to alter his appearance, making him more suited for the situation, or mostly because of something happening to him. So, in a way, that means that Ghost has a Quirk of his own.**

 **Kacchan: OH THAT IS SOME BULLSHIT!**

 **Deku: Wow, that would be interesting to see! I should start making some notes on Ghost!**

 **The second thing is the pairings of this story, knowing Bakugou, he won't -**

 **Kacchan: NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DATE DEKU! HE'S A WORTHLESS DEKU!**

 ***Author slaps Kacchan upside the head.***

 **Kacchan: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

 **That was for being a complete dick to Deku, despite him being friendly with you, dealing with your shit for his entire life. So yeah, there won't be any Izuku x Katsuki, or any bashing against Bakugou.  
**

 **Which is why the main pairing is Izuku X Ochaco! They're both cute together, and I know I'm not the only one who's thinking it.**

 ***Deku blushes deeply.***

 **Finally, I was asked if any of the characters from the Ajin anime will appear in the story. As I have told you from the first chapter, there will be some elements from the Ajin anime, so no characters from them. But, that being said, I've decided to create some characters, having certain Ghosts, like Kuro-chan.**

 **Now that I have discussed about the things I wanted to share with you, time to get this chapter started. All Might, help me out here?**

 **All Might: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

At Orudera Junior High School -  


As Deku sat in his class, his classmates around him where all using there Quirks, waiting for their teacher to get in the classroom. As the teacher did, he told them all to settle down. Some of them did, but only one decided not to follow their teacher's orders. That person was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, who sneered,

"Hey, teach! Don't lump me together with these extras!"

As the rest of the class realized that they were all insulted, an uproar rose within them, causing most of them to get out of their seats, waiting to fight Bakugou. The blonde had a savage grin, as he stood on his desk, miniature explosions appearing on his palms, showing that he was ready to fight as well. He shouted at them,

"Oh please, as if you're pathetic Quirks could match up to mine!"

"Oh yeah, you're enrolling to UA High, right Bakugou?"

He still had his grin as he pointed to the sky, and shouted to everyone around him,

"That's right! I'm gonna be the next big hero! Surpassing even All Might himself! Fame and fortune, and it all starts at UA High!"

"Ah, Midoriya, it say that you're also enrolling to UA as well."

As their teacher told everyone that, they all immediately turned their heads toward Deku, who currently covered his face with his hands. He was practically embarrassed when his secret was out. Then, everyone broke into a conversation,

"Oh yeah...Midoriya is..."

"...he has the 'Ajin-Quirk' right?"

"I heard that he managed to stop Bakugou, without lifting a finger!"

"...not only that, but he's the only one to go head-to-head with him."

"So, it's possible that - "

"OH BULLSHIT!"

Deku snapped his head upwards, and saw Bakugou glaring at him. Even though he had a Quirk that allowed him to heal rapidly, he was still afraid of his former friend, who still had a grudge against him. Ever since that Deku discovered his Quirk, Bakugou has personally made it his mission to prove that his 'Explosion-Quirk' is superior to Deku's 'Ajin-Quirk', sadly he has not been able to see Deku's Quirk at it's highest. He growled at him,

"You're fucking dead..."

"What!? Kacchan, I - "

"Don't you fucking dare! Just because you have a better Quirk than me, that means jack-shit. So, if you plan on getting to UA, get out of my way. And if you do manage to get in, I'll kill you."

After their little standoff, class finally began, an aura of absolute awkwardness surrounding them all, especially Deku.

* * *

After School -  


As the day was finally coming to an end, with everyone almost gone, there was only Deku, who opened his notebook, and began to take more notes. From this notebook, his thirteenth notebook, he was writing down more about his own Quirk, alongside the Quirks of Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, who he saw when that monster attacked.

He was minding his own business, when Bakugou, alongside two lackeys of his, entered the empty classroom.

He noticed the notebook that Deku was writing in, and snatched it from the green-haired boy. Deku simply told him,

"Kacchan, give it back!"

"What the hell is this? A journal about Pro-Heroes?"

"It is, and I would appreciate it if you - "

Before he could finish his sentence, Bakugou used his Quirk, nearly burning the notebook, shocking Deku. Adding salt to the wound, he then threw it out the window, in which it landed in a fountain. As Deku looked out the window, grief burdened him, when he heard his friend speak to him once more,

"Fucking pathetic, Deku. You honestly have a powerful Quirk, and yet you're fucking scared to use it. Sucks that you can heal fast, because if you jumped off the roof, you might've been reborn with a spine."

Deku turned back at his former friend, and glared at him. Bakugou's lackeys immediately flinched, thinking that he might paralyze them all. However, Bakugou simply grinned, and asked him,

"What? Gonna use your Quirk again? Or are you just gonna give up?"

Deku was actually considering on using his paralyzing scream on them. Over the years, Deku managed to control his scream, allowing him to paralyze certain people he wanted. He glared at Bakugou for a few moments, before mumbling,

"Forget it."

Bakugou simply sneered, leaving the class with his lackey following him. As Deku counted up to ten in his mind, he walked towards the window, and jumped out of it.

He ended up sprawled against the floor of the school, lying still.

* * *

Deku's POV - 

When I met the ground, all I saw was absolute darkness, everything around me felt so cold. This feeling went on every time my Quirk is about to be activated, so it was nothing new to me. After a few moments, I began to open my eyes again, a bit fuzzy from the impact. I stood up, nearly staggering when I began to feel my legs again. I looked down, and saw my uniform was a bit messed up, a few holes in it from when I jumped.

Now, all of you must be wondering: Why did I jump?

Well...I was just frustrated, knowing that Kacchan was right. I was born with this amazing Quirk, meeting Ghost as well, but I could never use it against other people. Technically, people that didn't do anything wrong to me.

I walked towards the fountain, and grabbed my slightly charred, but drenched, notebook from it. As I placed it next to me, I washed my face with the fountain water, and saw Ghost looking at me from the reflection. I used my jacket to dry my face, before turning to Ghost with a small smile.

Since I discovered that Ghost is something that only I can see, I made sure not to talk to him loudly in public. So I silently said to him,

"Hey, Ghost. Saw what happened?"

" **Yes...Why...?** "

"I don't know, Kacchan hasn't changed much, but still..."

" **Can't you see...he's...trouble...?** "

"Well...no use dwelling about the past, let's go home."

" **Okay...** "

As they began to walk, Deku made sure that not even Ghost could hear him.

"Thank you...for being my friend, Ghost."

* * *

Near a Tunnel -  


As the two walked underneath the tunnel, almost at Deku's house, something bad happened.

A sludge monster came out of the manhole cover, and attached itself to Deku himself. Caught by surprise, Deku began to shout, causing his Ghost to get into a fighting stance. Deku was mostly feeling fear, fear that he might get controlled by this thing. The pain was unbearable, as he was unable to breathe anymore. Then, the sludge monster spoke,

"Well...what do we got here? Let's - Wait. What the hell is that thing?"

"Huh?"

As he was about lose consciousness, Deku managed to look at where the Villain was looking at. He was confused, when he saw Ghost standing there, still in his fighting stance. Then, he came to realize that the Villain was seeing Ghost.

He was the first person to see Ghost, other than Deku himself.

Then, as the sludge monster nearly finished him, a single voice rang out throughout the tunnel. The sludge monster turned around, and saw a freakishly buff, blonde man in front of him, wearing a white shirt and green cargo pants. He was coming out of another manhole cover, and said,

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"

It was the Symbol of Peace: All Might!

He ran towards the sludge monster, dodging an incoming attack from the Villain, he shouted,

"TEXAS...SMASH!"

His fist created a strong wind, causing the Villain to let go of Deku, who at this point passed out from the lack of oxygen. As All Might was about to walk towards him, Ghost said something before disappearing,

" **Thank you...** "

* * *

After the Sludge Attack -  


Deku was beginning to come back to senses, feeling like something was slapping him across the face. As he opened his eyes, he was looking at what he thought was Ghost's smile and horns. But, after his vision refocused, he realized that he was actually looking at All Might himself. He was shocked at first, then emitting a scream, scooting a few feet away from the hero.

All Might simply laughed,

"HAHAHAHA! NEARLY LOST YOU THERE, DIDN'T I?"

The poor boy was speechless, as he was meeting his idol for the first time. He was stuttering, unable to form an actual sentence, but his mind was overloaded with multiple thoughts. In his current state, he simply asked All Might,

"H-hold on! C-could y-you sign this - "

As he pulled out his notebook, he realized that All Might had already signed his signature on it. After continuously thank All Might for it, he suddenly realized something, something he had to make sure. As he saw All Might about to leave, Deku ran after him, grabbing his legs, as he jumped towards the clouds, causing Deku to scream when it happened.

The Pro-Hero felt something tugging at his legs, and saw that Deku was on him. He said,

"KID, I KNOW YOU'RE A FANBOY, BUT DO YOU MIND IF YOU LET GO?!"

"I PREFER THAT I DON'T GET KILLED!"

"Oh yeah..."

As the two landed on top of a building, Deku finally let go, taking in deep breaths, while All Might was looking at the city. After a few moments, All Might said,

"So, you want me to answer something for you?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's just...The Villain saw something...something that I thought only I could see..."

"It's your Ghost, ain't it?"

"Wait, you know about Ghost?!"

"Well not your 'Ghost', I've seen another one, from the first user of 'Ajin'."

Deku was shocked, hearing that not only did All Might knew of his Quirk, he also knew the original user of his Quirk! He looked at All Might, not noticing that All Might was starting to smoke. He asked him,

"What were they like?"

"It's...oh crap..."

"All Might, are you - WHAT THE - YOU'RE LITERALLY SMOKING!"

Suddenly, All Might disappeared into a heavy cloud of smoke, shocking Deku. As the smoke cleared up, Deku was now looking at an incredibly thin man, wearing All Might's clothing. The boy was beyond shocked, seeing that his idol had turned into -

"ARE YOU BLEEDING!?"

"It's no problem!"

"You can't say that when you're losing about a liter of blood every time you open your mouth!"

The hero simply sighed, and had both him and Deku sitting on the floor and asked him,

"Do you know of my fight with a Villain called Toxic Chainsaw?"

"It was a little over five years ago...is that why you're like this?"

"Yeah. He managed to destroy most of my respiratory system. Look at this mess."

He lifted his shirt up, and Deku saw heavy scaring all over his left side. It made him sick just looking at the wound. All Might told him,

"I've been able to hold my Hero form for nearly three hours."

"No way..."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, we were talking about the first...user of...Ajin."

Deku kept a straight face, while he was actually nervous, just waiting to know who this person was. What came out of All Might's mouth shocked him. The hero told him,

"The man, known as Hajime Hashimoto, was the first Ajin user, and a Villain."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's for the best. He was the toughest Villains us Heroes faced before. And then, he vanished without a trace."

Then, he stood up, and looked at Deku with a sad expression. He told, or rather, asked him,

"If you plan on being a hero, I suggest that you forget about it, I'm not saying it because I hate you or anything. I'm only doing it, because I'm making sure that you won't get hurt by those who know the dark truth about the 'Ajin-Quirk'."

He left the young boy on the rooftop, taking the fire-escape as his exit route, leaving Deku by himself. When he was all alone, Deku stood up, to be immediately on his hands and knees, crying his eyes out. He was devastated, hearing that his Quirk was used to hurt others, and that he might've been hurt by those who hated that Quirk. He was crying for a couple of minutes, before he heard footsteps, and Ghost was in front of him, petting his head like he did when he was a kid, telling him the same thing when they met.

" **Can't you see that he's crying?** "

"Thanks, Ghost, really."

As they began to get down from the building, they did not see that the city was begin smoke and being lit on fire.

* * *

In the City -  


"DAMN IT, LET GO!"

As the sludge monster, that had fallen out of All Might's pockets when Deku grabbed onto him, he had wanted revenge on the hero. So that meant he had to get someone with a powerful Quirk. So, at that moment, he met Bakugou, who had the 'Explosion-Quirk', thus, he had decided to use him as a puppet. As the blonde was being forced to be a puppet for the Villain, he began to blindly use his Quirk, causing damage to everything around him. Heroes were shouting,

"Damn it, everyone else is taking care of the chaos, so we don't have that many Heroes against this thing!"

"If I was only stronger..."

"What about the kid?"

"He has to hold out!"

As the heroes were trying to handle the situation, the civilians were talking about something else. It was about the sludge monster itself.

"Wait, isn't that the monster All Might was after?"

"Oh yeah...I wonder how he got loose?"

Both All Might and Deku were in the crowd, but weren't next to each other. All Might was shocked to see that the sludge monster had escaped, and internally cursed at himself for being distracted. For Deku, he could only watch as his friend, the boy that had made his life a living hell, suffered in front of him. Even though Deku was scared, he did something that shocked everyone.

He ran towards the Villain.

"KID, DON'T DO IT!"

The Villain saw Deku, and remembered who he was. He growled,

"So, the brat from back then...YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, YOU LITTLE PISS-ANT!"

"WATCH OUT!"

The sludge monster aimed some tendrils at the young boy, who kept running at him, with a look of fear on his face. As the tendrils almost reached him, Deku began to act differently. He immediately slid on the ground, dodging the tendrils, but more of them appeared, causing him to dodge them with little ease, what really shocked the monster, was when Deku managed to front flip over another of his tendrils.

As the gap between the Villain and Deku was about to close, the Villain managed to send another tendril at him, one where Deku couldn't dodge. With nothing else to do, he braced himself for the incoming attack.

Everyone screamed in shock as they saw him flying, blood coming out, as a slash mark was visible on his chest. As the Deku crashed onto the ground, he laid there, not moving. As the Villain simply laughed at the site, All Might was beginning to feel something inside him, something that made him want to...

However, black material began to shed off of Deku, confusing everyone around him, with the Heroes recognizing what that was. One of them said,

"I don't believe it...that kid..."

"WHAT THE - !? HOW!? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

As Deku managed to stand up again, he simply looked back at the villain, a look of determination on him. People around him began to shout in confusion, for two things, one was how he was still alive from that attack. The other, was why there was a two meter tall, zombie-like being behind him. He looked behind him, and saw Ghost, with people actually looking at him. The two looked at each other, before simply nodding at one another.

Then they ran after the Villain.

As Ghost managed to distract the Villain, Deku was trying to get Kacchan out of him. As he managed to get the sludge that restrained his mouth, he swore at him,

"DEKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Before he could even speak, the Villain managed to hit Ghost, destroying his head in the process, causing Deku to stop what he was doing, holding his head in pain. As the Villain tried to finish him off again, something unbelievable had happened. All Might appeared before the Villain, and managed to pull Bakugounfrom its clutches.

Holding off the attack with one hand, All Might turned to Deku, and said,

"Thanks for holding him off...mind if I finish what I started?"

He smiled, and shouted,

"Go for it!"

"DETROIT...SMASH!"

As his right fist made contact with the sludge monster, it had clearly blown him away, causing the weather to change in the process. When everything had cleared up, the people celebrated All Might.

When the Heroes checked on both boys, one of the Heroes, one known as Deathgoro, walked up towards. He squatted down to his level, and asked him,

"So, you have the 'Ajin-Quirk' inside you?"

"Yeah...I know it belonged to a Villain, so - "

"Stop right there, when I thought that I would see the Ajin again, I didn't thought it would be some kid with a big heart."

He stood up, and walked away, leaving Deku by himself.

* * *

After the Fight -  


As Deku began his journey home again, this time without Ghost. He thought it would be best if he allowed Ghost to rest for the time being. He was looking down on his notebook, he was writing down new notes about his own Quirk. His thoughts:

 _I don't believe it! Other people can see Ghost, but how though? Maybe..._

As he wrote down his recordings, a loud voice stopped his train of thought.

"DEKU!"

He turned around, and saw Kacchan looking at him, an angered expression on his face. As Deku tried to say something, he was interrupted by the blonde once more,

"FUCKING DEKU! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HERO! I OWE NOTHING TO YOU!"

After that, he turned away, and walked to his own home, grumbling along the way. As Deku tried to process what just happened, another voice, behind him this time, caught his attention. He turned around and saw All Might, posing, and shouted,

"I AM HERE!"

"A-All Might! I thought you were being surrounded by the reporters?"

"That was no problem, because I am All - BLARGHH!"

As he tried to look cool, he turned back to actual form, coughing up blood, shocking Deku. After that little commotion, he looked at Deku again, and told him,

"Kid, I just want to say thank you, and to apologize as well."

"Huh, what are you - ?"

"I saw you run head first into danger, showing people your Black Ghost! While I, I just stood there among the crowd, watching it all. You've managed to change some of the Heroes stand on the Ajin. Most of all, you, a boy with the Quirk of a Villain, inspired me help as well. Every Hero, all had one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own, without a single thought."

Deku was flattered, to hear all that coming from his idol's mouth. He went on his knees, overwhelmed by the feelings he had felt, feeling tears coming out of his eyes. As he looked at All Might once more, he told the boy,

"That is why...you'll be the one to inherit my power!"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the second chapter of the story! Sorry for the wait, I was just busy with other things, so I tried to finish this a lot, so sorry if I miss anything. Though there were some changes to the story, something I will explain.  
**

 **For starters, why didn't Izuku's mother comfort her son? Well, that was because he finally had a Quirk, meaning that she was glad for him, no longer burdened with grief for not being able to give her son a Quirk.**

 **Deku: I still don't know why that happened. It wasn't her fault, I was Quirkless at first...**

 **True, but it did make for some good backstory in the show. So next up, is why did I have Deku jump out the window?**

 **All Might: Yes, that is something we would all like to know.**

 **Well, I thought it would be a good introduction to show Deku's healing ability. I figured, since now that Deku has a Quirk of his own, it made the gap between him and Bakugou grow bigger even more. Mostly because Bakugou hated the idea of Deku having a Quirk, but not using it. It was aslo due to the fact that Deku can now stand up against Bakugou, but decides to let it go.**

 **Finally, I have decided to give Deku some Parkour Skills, which I'll explain in the next chapter, which is the training sequence. Also, we'll get to meet Ochaco for a short moment, in which I also have something in stored for her as well.**

 **Deku: Wait, what are you planning? If you do anything to her -**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin!**

 **Now, I would like to thank you guys for sticking with this story, in which I'll be working on for another chapter or two. So after that, I'll return to my Arc of Warfare story.**

 **So now, time to introduce our newest members joining us today! Meet -  
**

 **Inko: It's nice to be here!**

 **Ochako: Hello!**

 **Now we have both Inko and Ochako appearing in this story. As previously mentioned, this chapter is pretty much Deku's training for ten months. The only difference, is mainly the people who are training. So not only do we have Deku training, but we also have Ghost training alongside him as well.**

 **And, I could tell that Ochako will enjoy seeing Izuku's body being molded!  
**

 **Ochako: W-what are y-you talking about!?**

 ***Author smirks as he gives Ochako a picture of a shirtless Deku. Ochako passes out with a nosebleed.***

 **Deku: U-Uraraka-san! Hang in there!**

 **So, Inko, what do you think about Ochako dating your son?**

 **Inko: I find it adorable that Ochako-chan will be together with Izuku!**

 **Deku: MOM!**

 **Now that I have done that, I can honestly feel like having the crew actually react to this story! Leave your thoughts about me having a reaction to this in the reviews, or PM me if you want to make a reaction story. Also, from the second chapter, I tried to alter what I remembered from the first and second episodes of the show, I apologize for what may be incorrect.  
**

 **And, I would like to explain how Ghost would talk. Usually, Ghost would have phrases already said from Izuku, either that or he has to wait for Izuku to say something specific for him. Not only that, but Ghost could cut certain phrases, making new sentences for him. So, it depends on what Izuku said in the past for Ghost to talk.**

 **I honestly don't have anything else to say, so I'm going to have Bakugou and All Might start us off.**

 **All Might & Bakugou: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's POV -  


I looked up at All Might, who just told me that I was going to inherit his powers somehow. I stood back up onto my feet, in a confused tone, asked him,

"What do you mean, I could inherit your powers?"

He simply looked at me with a determined face, and said,

"Believe it or not, but I to used to Quirkless, until the person before me gave me this Quirk. It allows the user to transfer this Quirk to someone else, giving that person a stockpile of power. As this torch is passed down to the next user, it's power increases. However, the only way to gain this Quirk, is if only you wishes for it."

The more I heard of this Quirk, the more it intrigued me. It was shocking to hear that All Might's power came from another Quirk! And now, he wants me to inherit this Quirk. Before I was going to make my decision, I asked him a simple question,

"What is this Quirk called?"

"This Quirk...is One For All. So I ask you this; do you want my power?"

"Of course!"

"Without a trace of reluctance, excellent! Meet me tomorrow, at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park!"

Then, the blonde hero turned his back to Izuku and began to walk away, using one of his hands to wave goodbye. Deku saluted to his shrinking figure, until he could no longer see the Symbol of Peace. As he was near his house, he thought to himself:

 _I can't believe I'm actually going to be like All Might!_

* * *

Midoriya Residence -  


As the green-haired boy opened the door to his house, taking off his shoes as he did, he said to no one,

"I'm home - "

"IZUKU!"

He immediately turned around, and saw his mother, Inko, run towards him, and got him in a hug. Inko Midoriya had became shorter than her son, and had gained some weight over the years, but she was still the same mother that raised Izuku. He was surprised by this sudden action, and asked,

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not! I saw your fight with that Villain!"

"Oh..."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? Then - then I saw that thing behind you..."

When she said that, Deku immediately realized that she was talking about Ghost. Countless times, he had tried to prove to his mother that Ghost was an actual being, but she simply saw it as a child's imagination. She looked at her son, and asked him,

"Was...was that 'Ghost'?"

"Yeah, that was him."

They simply hugged in their living-room for a couple of moments, before Inko let go of the hug. After managing to get her bearings in order, she took in a deep breath, and told Izuku,

"All I have to say is this; I'm just glad to have you safe, Izuku."

After that, the two simply continued with their daily lives, with Izuku immediately falling onto his bed, trying to sleep. However, that was easier said than done, his mind reminding him of his training with All Might.

* * *

At Dagobah Municipal Park Beach -  


"Come on, fanboy, PUSH!"

"It's - easier - said - than - DONE!"

When Izuku went to beach, he was greeted with All Might, a fridge, and some rope. So here he was, pulling the fridge, with All Might sitting on it, with the rope around his arms. Ghost, was sitting on a trash pile, watching his friend trying to pull the fridge, and failing big time. When he tried to pull the fridge, Izuku had ended up on the floor.

"Normal people can move fridges easier, you know?"

"True, but it's hard when you have an extra six-hundred pounds on top of it."

"Eh, I've lost weight, so now I'm five-hundred-sixty-pounds, in this form anyways."

As Izuku stood up again, he noticed that Ghost was behind him now. He looked up at him and smirked, offering him the rope. He told him,

"Do you want to try?"

" **Sure** **...** "

As Ghost got hold of the ropes, he began to pull the fridge, although it took him a few minutes to move the fridge a few inches before stopping. Izuku looked at the Hero, asking him,

"So what's the point of this anyways?"

"It's because you can't handle my power."

Izuku dropped to his knees, an aura of depression surrounding him, as he said in a hollow tone,

"But I thought you said worthy..."

"You are, I said you can't HANDLE it. One For All is a lot to handle, so if you just use it as you already are, then every limb of yours will be ripped apart."

At the thought of being crippled everywhere, Izuku blanched at the image, and realized what cleaning the trash from this beach actually meant. He said,

"So this is some training to handle it?"

"That's right, fanboy. Not only that, but you know about this beach right?"

"Yeah, people began to dump trash in the ocean, and the ocean currents take the trash to this beach."

"Heroes these days no longer do good deeds, so that is why you'll be cleaning this part of the beach."

The Hero proceeded to flatten the fridge, a shock-wave clearing a medium sized section of the beach, for Izuku to clean and train. Realizing something, the Hero asked him,

"By the way, when I first met you, I was surprised when I saw you getting past that Villain's attacks, despite having the 'Ajin-Quirk', how is that?"

"Oh, you see...I couldn't fully control the powers of Ajin as a kid, so everyone began to use me as a punching-bag. So I had to run around the city a lot, and get past a bunch of obstacles, such as fences, people, cars - "

"I get it, kid. Now, we have ten months for you to prepare for the entrance exam for UA. So which is why I have made a plan for you for these next ten months."

"Really?"

All Might grinned as he showed a schedule for Izuku. He told him it was the 'Aim-To-Pass-American-Dream-Plan', it had everything Izuku needed to clean the beach. Then All Might then told him,

"Besides getting you ready, we need to get Ghost ready as well."

"Oh yeah!"

"You need to make sure he's ready for a fight!"

"I'm on it!"

"Good, now let's start this training!"

* * *

For the first few weeks, Izuku had followed the schedule, but he didn't stopped there. He wanted to go beyond that, so he had to do more than he was told. He had created a separate schedule, one where it included every aspect of his life, including schoolwork. For Ghost, he had helped him in martial arts, boxing, grappling, everything he had learned when to deal with others with Quirks.

So for nearly seven months, he had not only been following All Might's schedule, he had also been following his schedule, overdoing it twice as much. One day, when Izuku only had three months left for his training, he was hauling some trash, he collapsed. He struggled to get up, and All Might said,

"Kid, you've overdone it. From what I could tell, you're not following the schedule. That was meant for you to barely get to UA. So, why?"

As the Pro-Hero watched him try to get up, failing as such, he didn't noticed the look of determination on his face. Then, he heard Izuku say something to him, something that surprised him,

"Not only do I want to get into UA, I want to excel! I have to work harder, than everyone else, if I want to make that happen! So...I'll keep on trying, until I can do it!"

When he heard his words, All Might's mind was suddenly spinning gears, realizing what the kid was trying to tell him. He was thinking:

 _Heh...the kid's thinking a lot about his future...I like that..._

"EVERYDAY YOU NEVER CEASE TO SURPRISE ME!"

He suddenly turned to his Hero-Form, grabbing the exhausted boy up by the scruff of his jacket. Still in his confident voice, he stated,

"Fear not, for I will make some changes to your schedule!"

"Okay..."

* * *

Izuku's POV -  


It was nearly a month ago since All Might changed the schedule, and I'm almost done cleaning the beach. Anyways, right now I'm currently using a tree branch as a pull up bar, while Ghost was using the trunk of the tree to practice his attacks on.

After I managed to finish my set, I got down from the branch, and tapped Ghost from behind. He stopped attacking the tree, and turned to look at me. When I got a clear look at him, I noticed that his appearance changed. True, that he still had All Might's smile and horns, his body-frame had grew due to the new muscles he had. He was bulkier, and his hands were larger, the claws he had became even sharper than last time.

I suddenly had a thought, and said,

"Ghost, it's time to spar."

" **Okay...** "

We took a few steps back, and took a stance. I mentally counted down, and charged at Ghost, who also charged at me. He struck first as he slashed at me, in which I rolled underneath. He turned around, and performed a right hook, blocking it as I knew that the training he had was going along fine. I had gotten closer to him, in which he had backed up, and actually performed an axe-kick.

I rolled backwards as his foot nearly got me in the head, and was then tackled when Ghost got onto all fours and leaped at me. He was on top of me at this point, and had his claws aimed at me. We stayed like this for a few moments, until Ghost got off of me, and helped me back to my feet. I looked up to him, and grinned,

"We're almost there, Ghost!"

" **We're almost there...Izuku Midoriya...** "

* * *

On February 26 -  


It was finally the day of UA's entrance exam, and Izuku's training was at an end. As All Might was walking towards the beach, he heard screaming, stopping him in his tracks. He looked around, finding who was screaming, until he saw Izuku, shirtless, and standing on top of a pile of garbage. The Hero was confused when he saw him scream, until Izuku screamed a second time.

He ran towards the entrance of the beach, and his eyes widened in both shock and awe. The sight in front of him was beautiful, as the not only was the area he had Izuku clean up finished, the entire beach itself was cleaned.

He muttered,

"Holy crap! You went above and beyond what I had planned for you. I can't see a single piece of trash on this beach!"

He couldn't believe that this one kid had cleaned this beach himself, thinking that Ghost had helped him, but realized that the fanboy did not summon his Ghost.

In an awed voice, he said,

"Oh my...oh my...GOODNESS!"

Izuku swayed a bit on top of the trash heap, and leaned forward, being catched by All Might, in his Hero Form, at the last second. As he placed Izuku down, he showed him a picture of something. Still exhausted, the boy asked,

"What...am I looking at?"

"You, ten months ago. You were a weakling at first, but now, you've got a six-pack, Midoriya my boy! You are ready to inherit my Quirk!"

Excited, Izuku thought how this was going to play out. He was ready to receive this new power, and then to become a great Hero like All Might. He pulled a single hair out of his head, and presented it to Izuku. With a straight face, he told him,

"Eat the hair."

All excitement in Izuku had turned to confusion as he squeaked,

"Huh?"

"The way this works is if you obtain some of my DNA. So it doesn't matter on how you get it."

"This not what I had in mind!"

"Now is not the time, so eat it!"

* * *

At UA High's Entrance Exam -  


It was now the middle of the day as Izuku, alongside other students from other schools walked towards their new future. Izuku looked at Ghost, who was unseen by the other students, and whispered to him,

"You ready?"

" **You ready?** "

They both nodded at each other, when they heard footsteps behind them. He turned around, and saw Katsuki walking, an annoyed look on his face as he saw Izuku. Stammering, Izuku greeted him,

"H-hey, Kacchan! R-ready for the - "

"Move it, Deku, or I'll blow you up."

"Got it."

He moved to the side, and let the explosive blonde walk past him. He looked at Katsuki's back, and sighed in exasperation,

"What is wrong with him?"

" **I...don't know...** "

Forgetting what just happened, Izuku immediately took a step forward, prepared to walk straight ahead to his goal, only to trip on nothing, and was about to fall face first. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch him, and he was suddenly floating above the ground, surprising him at what was happening. He looked around, and noticed someone was next to him.

He practically blushed when he got a look at the person.

It was a short brown-haired girl, with brown eyes, with a round face. She had a round face, and a pink blush on her cheeks. Izuku felt a blush of his own, seeing how adorable this girl looked. Then, believe it or not, she spoke to him in a friendly voice,

"We wouldn't want you to fall before the exam, now would we?"

"Thanks, really..."

"It's not a problem, so I'll see inside."

The girl had walked ahead of him, leaving Izuku by himself, with a smile on this face. He was proud that he was able to talk to a girl, even though he didn't got her name. Ghost had witnessed all of that, and said to himself,

" **What is wrong with him?** "

* * *

 **AN: And that was the third chapter of this story! I am sorry for taking so long to update this thing.  
**

 **Deku: Could you explain to me why I just called Uraraka-san 'adorable'!?**

 **Ochako: Yeah! That's something I would like to know too!**

 ***Both were blushing when the story described how they met.***

 **In all honesty, you have to admit, Ochako is adorable, by pretty much everyone in the BnHA community. So I decided to add that small detail into the story. Also, in the next chapter, Izuku will actually have a chance when facing against the robots in the entrance exam.**

 **Deku: That's good to hear!**

 **But, he's still going to get crippled. Sorry about that, Izuku.**

 **Deku: Why me?**

 **Now excuse, I'll be thinking about having Izuku become a singer, a furry, or a soldier later on. I want to do a story about him getting a horde fangirls after him, due to his singing.**

 **Deku: Wait, what -**

 **Now it's time to finish this chapter, and get back to Arc of Warfare. Izuku, Ochako, will you help me on this?**

 **Deku & Ochako: See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin!**

 **In this chapter, I'll finally show that little surprise for Ochako.**

 **Deku: If it's something bad, I swear I'll -**

 **Relax, it's nothing bad.**

 **Now I would like to say thanks for you all who are actually liking this story, alongside the other stories I'm making, and will soon make as well. Anyways, as soon as I'm done with this chapter, I'll start on creating the possibly short story:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Music Meister!**

 **Deku: Isn't the Music Meister owned by DC...and a villain?**

 **True, but this will be a humorous story, one where you'll regret doing karaoke. Now I would like to point out something when Izuku received 'One-For-All' alongside being an Ajin. When he obtained 'One-For-All', Izuku still needs to control how much power he can put into it, but the self-damage he inflicts on himself will not be as serious, due to the fact that he's an Ajin.**

 **The injuries he'll receive will heal, once he 'resets' himself, through a life-threatening injury, or by self-inflicted pain. Which why he won't be so reliant on Recovery Girl throughout the story. Though he won't use his healing all the time when it comes to minor injuries, like his broken fingers. He'll only 'reset' when it's something serious.**

 **Deku: Well it's good to know that I won't rely on my 'Ajin-Quirk' a lot!**

 **Exactly! Now time to introduce -**

 **Iida: Hello! My name is Tenya Iida!**

 **Now, that I've introduced Iida in this chapter, it'll make sense to have him start us off! Will you, please?**

 **Iida: Of course! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Izuku's POV -

I can't believe that I'm actually taking the UA Entrance Exam! I was sitting in the auditorium, listening to Present Mic, whose radio show I've always listened to! And - Sorry, I kinda got carried away there. It's just, surprising to actually be here, despite Kacchan telling me that I didn't have the stomach to use 'Ajin' the fullest. But now, here I am, on my way to be a Pro-Hero. Anyways, after Present Mic tried to get all of us ready for the Exam, trying to get us to scream 'Aw yeah!', but none us really said it, leaving an awkward tension in the air.

After coughing into his fist, a large diagram was behind him, each corner had a different robot, and a different amount points. We all had sheets, which had the robots in the diagram in front of us. When I looked at mine, I arched my eyebrow in confusion. Oddly enough, when the first three had points, however, the fourth one had zero points. I began to talk to myself about this,

"Weird, since there's four monsters, only three of them have actual worth. Maybe the fourth one is a dud, or something else? It could be possible that - "

"Excuse me!"

My train of thought was interrupted when someone spoke up. I turned around and saw someone with blue hair, with blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a suit, indicating that he was probably business-like. He stood up, and in one hand, he had the sheet that was given to us, so he also noticed the monster that was worth zero points. He said,

"You said that there were three villains we have to look out for, but yet there's four in the papers! I don't know if this was a typo, but this is an embarrassment to the UA standards. And you, the one with the messy hair!"

He looked at me, in which caused everyone to look at me, making me uncomfortable from all the attention. I was confused at what was happening when he called me out, in which he continued his rant. He told me directly,

"You've been talking to yourself since you've got inside this building! If you aren't going to take this seriously, then I suggest that you leave."

Talk about a low-blow.

Present Mic explained to us that the fourth robot was in fact a 'dud', and that we should try to avoid it if we make contact with it. He told us to get ready for the Exam, in which he told us,

"PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Third Person Point-of-View -

Everyone was outside the Testing Area, getting ready for what was about to come. Izuku, dressed in a green track suit, with his red shoes, was currently getting ready himself, and was having a small conversation with Ghost. As he stretched, he informed the Black Ghost,

"As soon as those gates open, I'll charge in, and will have those robots chase after me, in which you'll deal with them."

" **Okay...** "

He looked around, and saw the girl from before, also getting ready for the Exam as well. He thought of going over there and telling her good luck, and walked over there. However, it was the same guy from before that stood in front of him, accusing him,

"What are you doing? Are you trying to sabotage that girl over there?"

"What? No! I was just - "

Whatever he had to say was unsaid, because he was receiving a second lecture, with the bystanders around the two sneering, thinking that Izuku won't make it pass the Exam. Suddenly, the gates opened, revealing a replica of a massive city. Nobody moved yet, unsure of what to do next. Then, Present Mic spoke to them through the intercom, he said,

"Get going! There ain't no countdown on being a Hero!"

And like that, everyone ran like Hell towards the city.

* * *

In the City -

So far, it has been a while since the Exam started, and people had taken a different approach when dealing with the robots. Some decided to let the robots come to them, while the others went after the robots. Izuku, being a resourceful one, had decided to do something differently from the others. He was gaining the attention of the robots, three of them at this point, and ran as they chased after him.

He was close to where he wanted the robots to be, and immediately turned right, running into a dead end. As the robots got closer to him, he smiled as Ghost came out of nowhere, destroying the machines effortlessly. He smiled at his partner, and began to climb one of the buildings, getting a clearer view of the landscape below him. So far, he had about twenty points, mainly from having Ghost destroy them in small groups.

However, the robots he tried to gain attention, were destroyed before he could lead them to Ghost's Hunting Ground. At first, he thought having Ghost destroy enough robots to get him past the Exam, but went against it. The Entrance Exam was something Izuku had to do by himself, so he made the plan to attract the robots, while Ghost simply destroys them, gaining the points.

He muttered,

"We have a little more than a few minutes left, and I've still need to get rid of more robots. Speaking of which, where's the fourth one?"

While he ran across the city, he did not once see the robots that was worth zero points. True that destroying it will give him no points, it was still a bit concerning that it hasn't made a presence yet. He was about to get down from the building, until the ground shook, causing him to stumble a bit. Then massive footsteps were heard, echoing across the city, all action from it stopping.

Izuku turned around, and saw his eyes widened in shock. He found the fourth monster, but there was a slight problem when he saw it.

The thing was as big as the building Izuku was on top of.

It took notice of the green-haired boy, in which it rose a claw, or first, whatever it was, to smash the building Izuku stood on. Realizing what was happening, he immediately ran towards the edge of the building, jumping before the building collapsed. He managed to get to the other building, and broke into a run, getting down to the streets, trying to gain some distance from it. Hearing screams of panic, he actually stopped, and saw the other people taking the Exam, running from the robot, all of them realizing that they couldn't take that thing on.

As he was about to join the mob, he heard a shout of distress, and saw that it was the girl from before, her leg being caught on some rubble from the robot. When he saw her, he stopped, fear flowing throughout his body. Then, something within Izuku caused him to act without thinking again.

He ran towards the robot, who could've crushed the girl due to it's size, and began to channel 'One-For-All' into his legs, allowing him to jump into the air, eye-level with the machine, raising his right arm. As he reared back his fist, he remembered what All Might told him on how to use it, despite how it sounded:

* * *

 _"What you need to do is simple; clench your buttocks, and shout - "_

* * *

"SMASH!"

As his fist made contact with the colossal machine, the thing was heavily damaged, parts were beginning to fall off, while it caught on fire. Those who stayed and watched Izuku, simply gawked at what they saw, especially the bespectacled boy. He felt his eyes widen at the feat he saw before him. He ran to help the girl get her leg out of the rubble, ashamed with himself when he ran away. Then he realized something:

 _He just ran after her, despite the odds against him. And yet, he still jumped! Does he know something the rest didn't? He's -_

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S FALLING!"

Both he and the girl looked up, and gasped as Izuku was indeed falling, his right arm and both legs flailing, due to the fact that they were broken. He couldn't believe that his bones in his limbs were all broke. Then he panicked, realizing that he was going to splatter across the concrete, and that he was about to fail, due to the fact that he wasn't able to get points. He was trying to say something, but was unable to say it.

Then, he found the voice to say it,

"GHOST!"

Out of nowhere, Ghost, whose arms literally became wings like a bird, giving him a disturbing, yet beautiful appearance, swooped in, and grabbed Izuku. The green-haired boy was shocked, seeing that his partner had somehow grew wings. Ghost was still in the air, when something actually hit him in the head, destroying it easily, causing him to let Izuku go.

As he fell, Izuku had a look of disbelief as he saw Ghost get destroyed easily. He realized that he was still an Ajin, and thought:

 _Even if I do get out of this alive, I still lost my chance to get into UA. There's -_

He was then slapped by the girl he just met this morning, who was floating on top of a robot's head, and realized that he was now floating once more, a mere inches from the ground. In a strained voice, the girl weakly said,

"And...release!"

As her fingertips touched, the robot head, and Izuku fell to the ground, the latter being okay despite his injuries. The girl, feeling the effects of overusing her Quirk, had spilled her breakfast all over the concrete. Izuku was now slowly crawling towards the girl, trying to tell her that he was thankful for what she did, and as he was about to do that, Present Mic stated,

"And the Exam is now over!"

The girl got off the robot's head, and tried to find a way to help Izuku, in which he told her,

"Could help me find a rock?"

"Uh...sure?"

She did what Izuku told her, handing him a medium-sized rock, about the size of his hand. He grabbed it with his left handed, and looked like he was about to prepare for something. She then asked him,

"So what are you gonna - "

She suddenly screamed in surprise when Izuku smashed the rock against his head, some blood running down his forehead. She was about to call for help, when he suddenly stood up, legs suddenly healed, wiping the blood off with his right arm, which was also healed. She was shocked when he was suddenly healed, in which she noticed that some sort of black material was floating around Izuku's formerly injured limbs. She then asked him,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya."

When she heard his name, her eyes widened in shock and realization. Suddenly, her eyes were starting to form tears, as she then wrapped her arms around her, causing the boy to become flustered at the sudden action. He heard her saying,

"Thank you...if it wasn't for you...than I would've..."

"You...don't have to say more..."

Ghost then appeared in front of him, saying,

" **Good to see...her...again...** "

* * *

Later at Night - 

As Izuku sat at the dinner table, he was still confused at what just happened in last few hours. In his mind he recapped: I gained All Might's power, in which I enroll for UA, fought a GIANT robot, nearly got myself crippled, and got hugged by a girl, in which Ghost somehow knows. He was really confused that day. He heard his mother calling him,

"Izuku? Izuku? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You've been eyeing the fish for a few minutes now..."

"Oh, s-sorry! I've been...distracted today."

"I see..."

After dinner, his mother suddenly barged into his room, saying that he got the acceptance letter for UA. When he looked at the letter, he felt a sense of dread and disappointment, due to failing All Might's expectations. He ripped it open, and a small projector came out, opening a hologram of All Might, in his Hero-Form, oddly dressed in a yellow suit. He stated,

"Young Midoriya! It is I, talking to you via hologram!"

"Wow..."

"Anyways, I've seen your performance at the Entrance Exam."

"Sorry...for letting you down out there."

At this, All Might seemed confused, in which he said,

"Sorry? For what? You passed!"

"R-really!?"

"Yes, but not only that, but look at this!"

A separate box appeared next to the Symbol of Peace, showing the brown-haired girl again, talking to Present Mic. Izuku felt his cheeks burn up, remembering when she hugged him. The video showed how she wanted to give some of her points to Izuku. She said it was because of her that he was unable to pass the Exam, wanting to make things right, causing him to tear up honestly.

"Your Quirk...Quirks, have inspired her, alongside others."

Present Mic simply laughed, reassuring her that she didn't have to go the extra mile. Confused, Izuku asked,

"What does he mean by that?"

"It's quite simple, the Exam not only tested your combat ability. It tested you if you can save others, despite the consequences. They're called Hero Points! And I am proud to say that you have passed!"

Izuku was overwhelmed, happy that he was going to UA, touched that people actually vouched for him. Then All Might stated,

"Welcome to the Hero Academia, Izuku!"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fourth chapter of this story!**

 **Iida: Midoriya, I would just like to apologize for what I said to you -**

 **Deku: It's fine, Iida-kun, after all you did apologize in the canon. Now to more pressing matters.**

 ***Both he and Ochako look at the author, faces practically on fire.***

 **Ochako: Why did you make me hug Deku-kun!?**

 **Because that was the surprise. After all, think about: How does Ghost know you?**

 **Anyways, I'll be now creating the short story BnHA: Deku the Music Meister!**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin! First of all, I just want to say thanks for sticking to the story, and still liking it. I am surprised that it's over a hundred favorites and follows, and still rising.**

 **Deku: Yeah! Thank you guys!**

 **Kacchan: I don't understand though, I mean why would you guys read about DEKU of all - OW!**

 ***Uraraka slaps him upside the head.***

 **Ochako: Don't be mean to him!**

 **Anyways, we are now where the Fitness Test is, the one where Izuku wasn't able to do good in. I know I might get some reaction from this, but Izuku will still do bad from this. The main reason being is that 'Ajin' only allows him to reincarnate and have Ghost alongside him. Then there's One-For-All, true that Izuku is an Ajin, so the feedback from using it a lot and using Ajin frequently wouldn't be a problem for him. But, that's something Izuku is trying to avoid.**

 **Deku: Exactly, I can't rely on 'Ajin' all the time, so I'm trying to have more control over One-For-All to prevent that.**

 **Good to hear that. Also, there's another issue I need you guys to decide on. It's about Izuku's costume. I know his mother made it, which is really nice and all, but since he is now registered with a Quirk in this story, he would have a costume designed to help with his 'Ajin' Quirk. However, after thinking about it a lot, I honestly don't know what his costume should look like, and that's where you guys come in.**

 **In the reviews, tell me what his costume should look like, but if you guys don't have any ideas, I'll just give him a blacked-out version of his costume, with some extra details and small changes, or something else entirely.**

 **Deku: Aww...but I liked my first costume.**

 **You do realize that it was either an All-Might impersonation, or bunny ears, right?**

 **Deku: Shutting up now.**

 **Kacchan & Ochako: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Underground Facility -

"Look at the results of today's Exam!"

It was nightfall, a day after the Entrance Exam for potential UA students, and the staff of the school was overlooking the results of the Exam. Most of the people there fairly did good in the Exam, however there were only two that truly caught their interest. One of them looked at the second place position, and stated,

"It's impressive that Bakugou is in second place, yet hasn't gained a single Rescue Point."

"He took those 'Villains' down like an actual Pro. While most of them ran from the big obstacle, he allowed the smaller ones to get in close and then counter-attack. He's pretty tough."

While it was true that Bakugou earned his spot in second place, who earned seventy-seven points, there was another person that caught their eye. They looked up and saw the first place holder, that person managed to gain around an even eighty points. A female spoke,

"Then we have the first place contender; Izuku Midoriya. He's like the polar opposite of Bakugou, instead of fighting the 'Villains' head on, he lured them to certain positions, and had his Black Ghost deal with them. Personally, I'm glad that we have an Ajin-user on our side."

"True, what he displayed was incredible, but he critically injured himself just by doing it. Although, it's odd, I thought Ajin didn't have superhuman strength?"

"Well, Ajin-users are pretty much rare, so maybe this is something they had, but we didn't knew?"

As they all discussed what Izuku's 'Ajin' Quirk was capable of, there was one person that stood in the background. He was a scruffy-looking individual, with a tired expression on his face.

He looked at the picture of Izuku Midoriya, and was in deep thought about the boy.

* * *

At Dagobah Municipal Park Beach -

On that same night, All Might made contact with Izuku once more, waiting for him at the beach. He stood there, in a white shirt and green cargo pants that was a few sizes too big on him, and looked at the ocean. Hearing footsteps, he turned around and saw Midoriya running up behind him, dressed in grey jeans, a white hoodie with a green vest, and his red shoes. He then shouted in a paranoid tone,

"All Might!"

"Crap! Kid keep it down!"

However, it was too late, for a couple that was on the pier heard Midoriya, and exclaimed,

"All Might's here!?"

"No way! Where is he?"

Panicking, All Might leaned towards the green-haired boy, and urgently told him,

"You're about to blow it! Tell them it was a mistake!"

"R-right! S-sorry! It was my mistake!"

"Aw, that's lame."

"I wanted an autograph..."

After the two sighed, keeping their secret still a secret, All Might rose his hand in a high-five, in which Midoriya gave him one, telling him,

"I'm here to congratulate you on passing the Entrance Exam."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, though!"

"Kid, I wasn't there as a judge, nor did I tell any of them that I'm training you. You, and you alone, have earned your spot."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I had Ghost with me, so I don't deserve all the praise."

Ghost then appeared next to Midoriya, and looked down to his partner. He smiled and offered the tall being a high-five, where Ghost slowly gave him one. Realizing something, Izuku said,

"By the way, I was surprised that you would be teaching at UA this year. After all, your agency is in Minato, Tokyo and - "

"You're going all fanboy on me again!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, the faculty told me that no one would no about it until the year starts. Seemed like the perfect place to find someone to inherit One-For-All."

It was that moment that Izuku realized that All Might was going to give his Quirk to a UA student, one that was probably better than him, with a better Quirk. He looked down at his hands, knowing that he still has long way to go before he can be like All-Might. Changing the subject, Izuku told him,

"Your power completely broke the bones in my legs and arm during the Exam."

"That's normal, later on you'll be able to control all that power."

He then turned into his 'Hero-Form', and grabbed spray-cans that were on the ground. He as he crushed the cans he explained,

"When you train your body, then you can control the amount of power you're exerting. Then One-For-All is at your command!"

 _When I gave you my power, it was a small flare. But, later on, as you grow, it'll become a raging inferno! I'll retire later, and you'll continue where I left off!_

* * *

The Next Day -

In the apartment both he and his mother lived in, Izuku was about to leave, heading for UA. As he put on his shoes, his mother was making sure that he was prepared for his high school year. She told him,

"Izuku...I'm proud of you."

"I'll see you soon!"

As he closed the door, he turned around and saw Ghost standing behind him, waiting patiently for him. He smiled at his friend, and began to walk, with Ghost following behind him.

The two had broke into a run, realizing that they took their sweet time getting to UA. With only a few minutes before homeroom started, Izuku was looking at the doors, wondering which was his class. As he ran, he was muttering,

"Class 1-A...Class 1-A..."

" **Look...** "

Ghost pointed to one of the doors, Izuku realizing that Ghost was pointing to the room he was supposed to be in. He actually took in the door, and realized that it was bigger than him, with Ghost reaching it halfway. Not wanting to know why the door was huge, he was about to open it, until he realized something, which regarded with his new classmates.

He had a chill running down his spine, thinking about the boy with glasses and Bakugou. He hoped that he wouldn't be in his class, and opened the door, and immediately regretted doing so. He saw Bakugou, whose feet was on one of the desks, with the blue-haired boy saying,

"Get your feet off the tables! It's the first day, and you're already disrespecting school property!"

"Oh great, tell me; did your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you just born with it?"

"Lool, let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida, of the Soumei Private Academy."

"So what? Think you're better than me? I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one."

"I don't believe it! Threatening your own peer? How are you planning to be a hero?"

But, before their argument could continue, they finally noticed the scared, green-haired boy, who was hiding halfway from them. However, everyone in the class finally took notice of Izuku, which made things awkward for him.

"Hello! I'm Tenya - "

"Iida. I know, I heard you as I came in. And I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya-kun, you realized something in the Entrance Exam, didn't you? I misjudged you, and I apologize for such."

"Oh! I-it was nothing! I forgive - "

"Izuku-kun!"

"AH!"

Out of nowhere, the girl that Izuku saved had just given him a hug from behind, shocking the poor boy. As she broke away from the hug Izuku turned around to face her, blushing at how good she looked in her uniform. Being the stuttering wreck he was, he tried to speak,

"O-oh, hey there...uh..."

"I can't wait to meet the people here!"

"If you're here just to make friends, then just leave."

Shocked at the new voice behind her, she turned around and saw a man with black hair, a scruffy-looking face, inside a yellow sleeping-bag. They were shocked at how he came out of nowhere, while being inside a sleeping-bag. As he got out of the bag, what told them shocked them even more,

"As of today, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa."

"WHAT!?"

"Quiet, now put these on and meet me outside."

* * *

The Class of 1-A, now dressed in PE uniforms, was standing outside of the school, in front of their teacher. He told them that they will be placed in a 'Quirk Assessment'. Stepping to the challenge, Bakugou walked towards Aizawa, who gave the blonde a ball, telling him to use his Quirk to make it go far. He as he cocked his arm back, he shouted,

"DIE!"

 _Die...?_

The ball rocketed into the sky, going farther than any throw Bakugou performed in the past. As the ball finally landed, Aizawa scaled the distance it went, telling him it went nearly 700 meters. After his performance, most of the class was excited, mainly because they can now use their Quirks. However, their teacher also told them,

"If you are in last place in this assessment, then you will be expelled of UA."

"But, that's unfair! We worked hard to be here, you can't kick us out."

"The world is unfair, and it's up to you to combat that. For three years, we'll be pushing you past your limits, to go beyond. Now, show me that you have what it takes to be in this school."

As they were about to begin the assessment, Izuku was panicking inside his head. He knew that One-For-All would destroy his body, and he couldn't control it entirely without doing so. Then there was his actual Quirk, 'Ajin', despite it's advantages, there also some disadvantages to it as well, the main one being that most of the abilities Izuku has can't help him when he was about to do these activities.

He also knew that he could heal his broken body when using One-For-All carelessly, but he wanted to avoid that. So he tried to do his best, only going through the assessment with only his current abilities.

Needless to say, it was a total disaster for him. Everyone had a Quirk that actually helped them in certain tasks, Iida's Quirk 'Engine', helped him in the 50 meter dash, while the girl's 'Zero-Gravity' Quirk literally sent a ball into space, the distance only coming out as 'Infinity'. Izuku's test was the ball throw, where he decided just to use One-For-All, worrying about the risks later.

However, when he tried to use it, he couldn't actually do it, the ball ended up going at 46 meters. Shocked at what happened, he turned and saw Aizawa looking straight at him, his eyes glowing red. There were bandages floating around him, so did his hair, but the most distracting characteristic about him was the goggles around his neck. Izuku realized who he was,

"Y-you're...Eraser-Head. You can cancel someone's Quirk, just by looking at them!"

"You surprised me at how you got in here, but you can't control your power. You can't become a Hero when you're like this."

He then had his bandages tie themselves around Izuku, dragging the boy towards him. He simply told him,

"I'm sorry, Midoriya, but you'll just be a liability."

He sighed,

"Fine, I'll give you one last chance, but it won't help you anyhow."

As he watched Aizawa walk away, Izuku stared at the ball in his hands, reminding himself that he'll break his arm when he'll use One-For-All. However, he felt something touch his head. He turned around, and saw Ghost patting his head, and also noticed that his classmates were staring at Ghost, surprised at what they what they were looking at.

" **You...can...do it...** "

That single phrase was enough for Izuku, as he prepared his final throw. He was in the motion of throwing the ball, but hasn't activated his new Quirk, yet he had a look of determination. He thought:

 _Aizawa-Sensei was right, I can't become a Hero when I can't control my Quirk! The people around me were born lucky, so I have to work twice as hard if I want to succeed as well. Even if I have a lot to learn, I'll focus on what I can do RIGHT NOW!_

"SMASH!"

He finally activated One-For-All, sending the ball flying, just like Bakugou's own throw. His classmates watched in awe, while Bakugou watched in shock, seeing how far that thing went. Izuku's face was contorted into a pained expression, but his entire arm wasn't shattered. He looked at Aizawa, whose face actually had a smile on it, and told him,

"I'm...still standing!"

Somewhere in the distance, All Might watched the entire thing, and noticed what his successor did. He thought:

 _You used One-For-All, but you actually managed to use it at the last point of contact with the ball; through your fingertip! Not only did you decrease the damage to yourself, but maximized the throw as well! When did you get so cool!?_

* * *

"He actually threw it over 700 meters!"

"Izuku-kun! He actually did it!"

"But his finger...this Quirk of his is an odd one..."

Those were the comments Izuku heard as his throw was on par with Bakugou's. Then, he heard someone shout his name in anger.

"DEKU, YOU BASTARD!"

He turned, and saw Bakugou running at him, his palms causing miniature explosions, and they were aimed for him. Before anyone could react, Izuku shouted to his peers,

"COVER YOUR EARS!"

Confused at the request, they did so, when Izuku screamed. The scream disoriented them, but they were still standing as they saw Bakugou fall down, as if he was paralyzed. Izuku looked at his former friend, his face froze in a snarl, as he walked towards him, he was surprised that Bakugou began to move again, slowly standing again. He growled,

"You...bastard..."

"Kacchan, how are you - "

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

The blonde activated his Quirk again, only for it to be erased, and he was suddenly restrained by some familiar bandages. He struggled to turn around, and saw their homeroom teacher restraining him. With a scowl on his face, he told them,

"What you're wrapped in is a carbon-fiber, and special-alloy weapon, so stand down. I hate using my Quirk too much it'll give me dry-eye."

 _Seriously, the ability to erase Quirks is given to a man with dry-eye? How is that even possible?_

* * *

End of the Assessment - 

As the class all stood in front of their teacher, he showed them an entire list, showing them where they stood after the assessment. Izuku knew that he was already in last place, and tightened his fist. Then, Aizawa removed the list, and told them flat out,

"I was just lying about the whole 'expulsion thing', I only did that just to get you all to give your best."

The entire class, except for one, just looked at their teacher, blank expressions on their faces. Izuku nearly collapsed at how lucky he was, but felt his soul leaving his body. After a few moments, they all roared,

"WHAT!?"

"Wait...you guys didn't knew?"

They turned to their right, and saw a Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl with raven hair tied into a ponytail, with a single bang over her right eye. She actually looked surprise at how no one else knew that their teacher was just kidding about it. She apologized,

"Sorry about that, maybe I should've told you guys something then."

 _Yes. Yes you should have._

Ghost, who was standing behind Izuku, simply stated in his hollow tone,

" **B...** "

Izuku and his class looked up at him, and was confused when Ghost only said a letter. However, Ghost then said,

" **...itch...** "

It took them a few moments to realize what Ghost was trying to say. Yaoyorozu simply looked down, either in embarrassment or in shame, while everyone looked at Izuku with wide-eyes. Said boy was currently apologizing to Yaoyorozu, telling her,

"Gomen! I didn't taught him how to say that!"

"No...it's okay. Maybe I - "

"You aren't a...you know...but still. Ghost, apologize!"

" **...Gomen...** "

Not wanting to be apart of this, Aizawa then walked away, telling them that they were done for today. In his mind, he thought:

 _Izuku Midoriya: wielder of both One-For-All and Ajin. Heh...he's nothing like Hashimoto. Then again, that's a good thing._

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fifth chapter of -**

 ***Izuku is constantly telling the author sorry in the background***

 **Alright, I apologize for having Ghost swear at one Izuku's classmates. In all honesty, I just wrote that down, mainly because Ghost would be helpful, but also a bit disobedient at times. Anyways, tell me what Izuku's costume should be by the time I start the sixth chapter, by either PMing your ideas, or leaving them in the reviews.**

 **Leave a review, telling me what you think, and I'll be doing the next Deku the Music Meister story. Now - WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?**

 ***Aizawa is on the floor, in his sleeping bag.***

 **Aizawa: I was the next person to be in this place. So here I am. Also, I got here at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **See ya later...?**


	6. NOTICE

**AN: Hey guys, I just realized something from yesterday.**

 **From the canon, it was Izuku's birthday yesterday. So if you guys were expecting something from either from this story of from the Music Meister story, than I am sorry that I didn't have anything planned for it.**

 ***Izuku walks in, with a crown that has the words 'Happy Birthday' for some reason, and is holding a gift.***

 **Deku: It's okay, Author-san!**

 **It's not, I mean, I feel like I should give these guys something as a notice or something. Anyways, I'll be taking a short break with both BNHA stories, while I'm making a RWBY story, which will be four chapters, and then I'll continue with Arc of Warfare, Okuda's Secret and then my BNHA stories once more.**

 **So I apologize if it's taking to long, and I'll be leaving you guys a mental image of something.**

 ***Ghost appears behind Izuku, a hat was tilted on his head, and in his clawed hands, he held a half-eaten cake.***

 **Ghost: Happy...Birthday.**

 **Izuku: Thanks! But...why is the cake half-eaten?**

 ***A closer look at Ghost's face shows that there was smothered pieces of cake on him.***

 **Ghost: I...don't know...**

 **See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter to Deku the Ajin!** **For this chapter, I actually don't have anyone in mind to join us today. But none of that matters, for today is the day of the Battle Trial. I can tell that most of you are probably excited for this, and you should be.**

 **Also, after going through your ideas for Izuku's new costume, I have decided to some of the ideas that interested me the most, and make a costume based off of those ideas. So thank you guys for sending me ideas for the costume. When I was thinking up of how the costume would look like, I have to be honest with you guys; it makes Izuku look like either a Villain, or an Anti-Hero.**

 **Deku, Iida & Ochako: WHAT!?**

 **Yeah, but from the ideas, most of them had the whole 'Anti-Hero' kind of look. And when I finalized his design, he reminds me of Reaper from Overwatch. But, just because he looks different doesn't make him any different. So in the chapter, you'll get somewhat of a clear image of what Izuku's costume should be.**

 **Anyways, it's time to start the chapter, and time to see how Deku the Ajin handles himself against Bakugou!**

 **Kacchan: I gonna enjoy kicking your ass, Deku!**

 **Deku: It'll end like canon, Kacchan!**

 ***Both are dressed in their Costumes, a fiery background is behind them.***

 **Iida & Ochako: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

After the Assessment -

It was finally the end of the first day of UA, and everyone was now leaving the school. Izuku was looking at his bandaged finger, which he had Recovery Girl look at. True he could've 'reset' and heal it, but that would've been a waste to use his Quirk over a small injury. Currently, both he and Iida were walking out of the school together, both having a conversation about today's events. Iida told Izuku,

"I can't believe that Aizawa-Sensei would lie to his own students! It's immoral to do so, but UA is the top program, so I trust their judgement."

At first Izuku thought that Iida was scary, but as he learned more about him, Iida was just studious. Then they heard someone calling out to them, in which turned out to be the 'Infinity Girl' from the Quirk Assessment. She was running towards them, wanting to join both boys to the station. Iida recognized her,

"You're the 'Infinity Girl'."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! And you're...Tenya Iida. And we have Izuku Midoriya!"

"Yeah, that's me..."

Izuku was still nervous around the girl, now known as Uraraka. It was still weird how she knew his name, while he didn't knew who she was. The only reason they were somehow acquainted was through Ghost, and Izuku barely knew where Ghost is half the time. Uraraka had a confused look on her face, asking Izuku,

"By the way, Izuku-kun, why did - Bakugou? - call you 'Deku'?"

"O-oh, that! You see, Kacchan calls me that as an insult."

"So it's to demean you then?"

"I'm sorry! It's just, when I heard him call you that, it gave off a 'You-can-do-it!' sort of vibe. That...and I found it pretty cute."

After being complimented, twice, Izuku went full on red and squeaked,

"Deku it is!"

"Wait didn't you just say that was an insult?"

As Izuku covered his face in embarrassment, he realized that it was his chance to ask Uraraka something. He asked her,

"Uraraka-san? How is it that you know my name?"

"So you don't remember...? Well, it has been a few years since we met. You see..."

* * *

 _Ochako P.O.V -_

 _"I SWEAR I'LL KILL THIS KID!"_

 _It was nearly eight years ago and I was with my family, until a Villain came and used me as a hostage. The Villain had tried to rob a bank, but was nearly foiled by the Heroes, so he ran and grabbed me as he did. At first I thought I was gonna die that day._

 _But, I heard something run up behind the Villain, and managed to disorientate him, causing him to let go of me. I looked up, and at first I thought it was All Might, but as I looked closer, I realized it wasn't him. The one who saved me was a being that resembled him, but was a bit more frail._

 _It was Ghost._

 _He fought the Villain, and actually managed to defeat him. As the police and Heroes came to apprehend the Villain, Ghost walked up to me, and petted my head. As he was about to leave, I asked him,_

 _"Wait! I don't know who you are!"_

 _He turned around, and instead of some deep voice, I spoke to someone that seemed like my age. He said,_

 _" **My name is Izuku Midoriya.** "_

 _Then he disappeared._

* * *

Third P.O.V -

As Uraraka finished her story, Iida looked Izuku, awe was definitely in his face as he had a newfound respect for his fellow classmate. On the other hand, Izuku looked at the ground with disappointment. He was getting praise for something he didn't knew or even partake in. If anything, it should be Ghost that was getting the praise from her. Izuku was about to say something, until he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ghost standing behind him. He told Izuku,

" **It's okay...A Hero...moves...without thinking...** "

After that, the three decided to leave thing as such, and began to walk together. As they walked, Izuku thought:

 _Today, even though I nearly failed, I made some friends, and I learned something new about Ghost!_

* * *

The Next Day -

As another day passed by at UA, most of the students in 1-A were waiting excitedly for their next class. It was 'Hero Basic-Training', and it was rumored that this class would be taught by the Symbol of Peace. Everyone wanted to know if the rumors were true or not, everyone except Midoriya of course. He was the only one who knew that the rumors were true.

"I AM...HERE!"

The sudden statement caused everyone to lean forward, anxious to know who's waiting for them. The door slid open, and All Might stood before it, dressed in his 'Silver Age' costume, cape billowing somehow.

"...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Everyone gasped in awe and excitement, as they saw All Might in their class, and actually about to teach them. Murmuring was heard as All Might proudly marched to his desk, looking at his new students. As the students went completely silent, All Might announced,

"Welcome to the most important class of UA High! Think of this as 'Hero 101'! You'll learn the basics of being a Pro-Hero! It'll teach you what it means to fight for the Greater Good!"

He then pulled out a sign, saying,

"Today's lesson is...WE FIGHT!"

"Fight training!"

"Real combat...?"

The blonde Hero then pointed to a wall next to him and multiple sections of it opened up, revealing cases with numbers on them. He explained to them that inside the cases were costumes. These costumes were based off of their Quirk Registration forms, and from requests they made before entering UA. As the class shouted in approval, Izuku clung to his bag, and said to himself,

"Costumes..."

* * *

Outside of Training Grounds -

The entire class was standing outside of another city replica, similar to the one they were in during the Entrance Exam. As they waited for All Might to explain what they were going to do, Izuku took one last look at his costume.

At first, he decided that he wasn't going to need a costume, only equipment that would help him increase his 'Ajin' Quirk. However, his mother actually made him a costume. He didn't knew why she would go to such lengths for him, but all she said was that she was going to support him, no matter what. So he accepted her gist, and integrated it into his final design. He had many things going through his minds, but there was one thought that stuck to him the most.

He looked like a Villain.

True, he was an 'Ajin', but he still didn't understand why the people who created his equipment gave them such threatening designs. He could even tell that some of his classmates looked at him with unease.

He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with maroon lining on the body, with a red utility belt around his waist. On his knees and elbows he had padding, with worn-out bandages around his wrists and ankles, and on his feet was his signature red shoes. Draped around his shoulders was a long, tattered cape, that was black on the outside, but gray on the inside. He also wore gray gloves on his hands, with each fingertip sporting a claw on them. On his face, was a black cowl with red lenses that seemed to be cracked, and on top of his mask were two, black...

...Bunny ears?

Cosmetic reasons aside, he had one final piece of equipment he had. It was a half-mask, designed in the form of a smile, with speakers on each end of the smile.

"Deku-kun? Is that you?"

Izuku noticed Uraraka walking up to him, and he was glad that his mask covered his blush when he saw her costume. She was dressed in a pink and black bodysuit that was skintight, with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. She was a little embarrassed when her costume came out as it is.

"Yeah, it's me. I know the costume is - "

"Cool! I mean, it does look a little...you know. But still, you look cool!"

Now that they were all accounted for, All Might began to tell them what they would be doing. They were going to be fighting each other, two-on-two, the teams being split by 'Heroes' and 'Villains'. Immediately, everyone asked questions,

"Will you be deciding who wins?"

"How much pain can we put on the other team?"

"Do we have to worry about expulsion as well?"

"Are we being split by chance or skill?"

"Does this cape look _incroyable_?"

Instead of answering their questions, All Might continued with his explanation. The 'Villains' have a weapon in their hideout, an apartment building, and the 'Heroes' would have to either stop the 'Villains' or recover the weapon. But, if the 'Villains' manage to protect their weapon, then they would complete the training session. The teams were decided through lots. Izuku understood that this would be useful later on, as other Pro-Heroes have to work with each other from different agencies.

Finally, All Might reached into two boxes and pulled out two different balls to decide who was the 'Villains' and 'Heroes' for the first match.

The 'Heroes': Izuku and Uraraka, were up against the 'Villains': Bakugou and Iida.

* * *

Outside the Building -

Izuku was in deep thought, as he couldn't believe he would be up against Bakugou so soon. The blonde was powerful in his own way, but that still wasn't enough for him to beat an 'Ajin'. Before both he and Uraraka went inside the building, he soon remembered something and placed earplugs into her hands, telling her that he would be planning to finish this with one go.

As they easily entered through the ground-floor window, Izuku summoned Ghost and spoke, but his voice came out deeper due to his mask,

"Scout ahead. Tell us when you find something or if you found the weapon."

" **Okay...** "

The two the continued to explore the building, Izuku peaking his head out often as they were making a turn, and found themselves in a tight hallway. Then Ghost reappeared before them, warning them,

" **Kacchan...close...** "

"Ghost! Cover us!"

Bakugou then appeared above them, his fist already setting off explosions as he lunged at them. However, Ghost ran in front of the two, and shielded himself as he took the full force of the explosion. Heavy smoke filled the hallway, with Bakugou clearing it away with his hands, a scowl on his face as he looked at Izuku. As Ghost disappeared, Izuku told Uraraka to prepare herself as he used his scream on his opponent, but this scream was much different from before.

As he screamed, it was not only much louder, but it also managed to shatter the windows throughout the entire building. However, it didn't faze Bakugou, who ran after him once more, which caused Izuku grab a handful of his cape, and brought it front of him. As the blast went off, Izuku was pushed back, but didn't take any damage as his cape was made from the same material as Aizawa's scarf. Then they spoke,

"Did you really think that you'd get me with the same trick over and over again? I came prepared when facing off with you, so did Four-Eyes."

"You both have earplugs then? So I can't use my scream then, leaving me with Ghost..."

Bakugou then ran at Izuku a second time, thrusting his right hand at Izuku, thinking that it'll hit him. But, to his surprise, the green-haired boy grabbed his arm, and performed a judo-flip, slamming the blonde onto the ground, shock and pain was visible on his face. Izuku began to shout,

"Remember this! I'm no longer the kid that you picked on! I have changed! From now on...Deku is the name of a Hero, meaning 'You-can-do-it'!"

As the blonde got up, growling as he stared at his former friend, Izuku turned to Uraraka and told her to leave Bakugou to him. Even though she believed in her partner, she couldn't help but worry as well. The explosion-user and the Ajin then continued their fight, with Bakugou performing a flying kick, but it was blocked by Midoriya, who then moved out of the way as another explosion was aimed for him. When he realized that Bakugou was about to attack, Midoriya proceeded to run, getting a reaction from him.

With a head-start, Midoriya had Ghost continue to search the weapon, and was thinking of what to do now in his fight against Bakugou. He then heard him shout,

"DAMN YOU, DEKU! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT I KNEW WHAT 'AJIN' WAS FINALLY ABOUT, BUT AT THE ENTRANCE EXAM, YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON ME!"

"Does he think that 'One-For-All' was apart of 'Ajin'?"

He hid behind another wall, gaining his breath, and thought of what was happening so far. He knew that Bakugou was up against him, meaning that he prepared for this and made his scream useless. Not only that, but both Ghost and Uraraka were searching for the weapon, which was guarded by Iida, who was no slouch himself. But, he then thought why Iida wasn't the one chasing them, concluding that the two weren't working together.

He then thought how both Ghost and Uraraka were holding up on their own.

* * *

Meanwhile - 

Both Uraraka and Ghost were currently hiding behind a pillar, as they were silently watching on Iida, who was guarding the weapon. Ghost was the one to find Uraraka, telling her that the weapon was on the upper levels, leading them to where they are now. As their presence were still unknown, they saw Iida practicing his 'Villain' demeanor, causing Uraraka to suddenly giggle at the sight, but alerting him as well. Knowing that the element of surprise was now gone, the two went out into the open.

"I know that your Quirk allows you to make everything you touch float, which is why I got rid of everything that you can use against me!"

Uraraka smiled nervously, and then called Midoriya, telling him that both she and Ghost are on the fifth floor. She heard movement, and realized that Ghost ran towards Iida, who continued to monologue. As he was in front of the 'Villain', he slashed at him, but Iida managed to dodge it, and then performed a spinning kick aimed at his head. Ghost tried to block, but Iida used his Quirk, making his kick faster and impossible to block at this distance. As the kick met with his head, Ghost crumpled into nothing as his head was no longer on his body.

"Back at the Entrance Exam, I saw how destroying the head was the most effective way to neutralize Ghost."

"Deku-kun...we have a problem!"

"..."

"Deku-kun?"

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V -

When I heard that both Ghost and Uraraka were on the middle of the fifth floor, I realized that they were right above me. Both me and Uraraka don't have much time left, so we have to -

AAAHHHH!

What was that?!

My head was suddenly in so much pain, and I didn't even get - wait a minute.

Ghost.

Somehow, Iida managed to destroy Ghost's head, meaning that it's up to Uraraka to take on Iida. I staggered to get up, and was slowly walking down the hallway, before I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I didn't turn around, already knowing who it was that was behind me. I was going to break into a run, but my head was still in pain. Knowing that I can't run from him, I turned around, fists raised, ready to fight, and hoping to summon Ghost any minute now.

But, Kacchan rose one his gauntlets, and said,

"I'm all loaded up."

Huh? What was that supposed to mean?

"What now? You can't use your scream, and it'll be too late for you too get your damn puppet here! So what're you waiting for? USE THAT POWER ON ME!"

I grimaced, knowing that he was talking about 'One-For-All', but I still couldn't control that power, and I might end up bringing the whole building down on top of us. It was too risky to consider it, but then Kacchan aimed his gauntlet at me, a malicious grin on his face as a pin came out of his gauntlet. He said,

"This bad-boy is filled with nitro-glycerin, let's see what happens when I fire it!"

He pulled the pin.

As a massive explosion came running after me, I placed used my cape again, and saw Ghost stand in front of me, arms out trying to take most of the blast again.

All I saw after that was pitch black.

* * *

Third P.O.V -

As the room and part of the building blew up, Bakugou laughed maniacally at his weapons. He had to owe it to those who designed his costume, they were impressive. Then he looked at the destruction that his weapons had caused, and saw his opponent.

Izuku, who was on his back, lay incredibly still, and it looked like he wasn't even breathing. The blonde growled at the sight, can't believing that he used all that effort and didn't made him use his godlike-strength. A few moments later, black specks of dust started to peel off Izuku's body, and he slowly got up, gasping as he suddenly 'reset' from that attack. He looked up and saw Bakugou staring down at him, ready to continue their fight.

The green-haired boy got back on his feet, and removed his cape. He then placed his half-mask around his neck and removed his cowl, raising his fists.

"What's this? Finally grew a pair to take me head on?"

"Shut up."

That single statement caused the blonde to contort his face to an angered expression. He couldn't believe that Midoriya actually told him that. What happened to that pathetic kid he used to torment? Where was he in this fight? However, he realized that everything about him suddenly changed. It seemed like everything about him shriveled up and died, leaving nothing more but the shell of the boy in front of him. All emotion was gone from his face, and then Izuku spoke,

"You're right. I was given a powerful Quirk. But I didn't use it because I was afraid, it was because it would be too easy."

"What was that?"

"I can paralyze someone with a scream, come back from the most life-threatening of injuries, and most of all, I have Ghost. So if I used my Quirk all-out, it would've been boring by now."

At this point, Bakugou didn't even hear All Might warning him about his gauntlets, because he was practically seeing red. He screamed one thing before charging at Izuku,

"DEKU!"

* * *

Izuku P.O.V -

Alright, it seems like that rouse was a success.

I was thrown into a loop when I saw Kacchan's new weapons. He was now able to attack from both close-quarters and long distances, so he was now even more dangerous than before. But, there was still one thing that hasn't changed about him.

His pride.

I managed to taunt him, got inside his head, telling him that using 'Ajin' would've made fighting him so boring, getting the exact reaction I wanted from him. At this point, he would be blinded by rage and just wants to pummel me. However, I needed to use him for what I was about to do. Keeping up the charade I charged as well. I rose my fist, prepared to strike as well, but Kacchan managed to use his Quirk, propelling himself upwards, and then set off an explosion behind me. I turned around and saw that he was about to use his right hook again, but I managed to get in close, punching him in the stomach and performed an upper-cut.'

Even though he was a bit fazed from that, he managed to grab my right arm, and threw me down onto the ground with his Quirk. I literally bounced onto the air, and saw his fist coming right at me, in which I had to cover my face from the blast. I felt myself crash into the wall as the blast propelled me. I stood up, and felt most of my body was already in pain from the short amount of time from my 'reset'. Then that pain was increased as Kacchan ran up to me, kneeing my stomach, and slamming both fists onto my back, causing me to fall onto the ground again.

I felt his anger slowly leaving his body, and turned around, and was about to leave until I spoke again.

"Bakugou. We're not done here."

He turned around when I used his actual name, and saw me back on my feet, and I rose my clawed hand, but did something that might've unnerved him. I placed the claws against my throat, and moved them to the side, creating small gashes on my throat as I did. Instead of blood, all I saw was the I.B.M again, and the pain I felt was no more.

"Damn you, Deku! You were holding back all this time! So what?! You can strike me down when I was exhausted?! SO YOU CAN PROVE THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!?"

Was he serious? Did he actually think that? But I said nothing, and we charged at each other, I felt 'One-For-All' going through my right arm. As we were about to meet, I rose me hand into the air, and said quietly,

"I'm doing this...because you're amazing, Kacchan."

"What...?"

"SMASH!"

As I felt the power from my punch blast a hole into the ceiling, and saw an explosion was aimed directly at my face, all I thought was:

 _Let's hope Ghost delivered that message..._

* * *

 _With Uraraka and Iida -_

 _The building shook as a massive explosion went off in the lower levels. Both Iida and Uraraka were shocked when they felt it, already knowing who it was that set off that explosion. Iida went to his earpiece and shouted,_

 _"Bakugou! What was that!? Answer me!"_

 _As Iida was busy trying to talk to his partner, Uraraka thought this was her chance to get the weapon, and ran towards it. Iida ran after her, blocking her way, but she placed her fingertips against each other and began to float above Iida's head. Even though he was surprised that she can make herself float, he ran after the missile, and moved it from it's original spot._

 _"Did you really think you can get this so easily?"_

 _She turned around to face her friend/opponent, and told herslef that she wasn't going to give up, or let Izuku down. But before she could head after him again, she felt something touch her shoulder, and saw Ghost behind her. Iida saw him as well, and prepared for another attack from him. But, Ghost kept his attention on Uraraka and told her a message,_

 _" **The pillar...by the window...head there...** "_

 _The two looked at the Black Ghost with confusion, not sure what he meant by that. The brown-haired girl saw the pillar Ghost was talking about, but was still confused by what she was supposed to do. Suddenly, Ghost actually screamed,_

 _" **NOW! ...Uraraka-san...** "_

 _"O-okay!"_

 _She did as she was told, and suddenly, the ground below her was destroyed by a pillar of wind._

* * *

The Present -

Instantly, Urarka realized what both Ghost and Deku wanted her to do with that pillar. As the ground collapsed, some rubble from the ground was in front of her, and in front Iida. She used her Quirk, holding the pillar if it was a massive baseball-bat. She grinned,

"Sorry, Iida-kun! Improvised Special-Move: HOME-RUN COMET!"

She then swung the pillar, hitting all the rubble in front of her, sending a barrage of cement at Iida. He desperately covered his face, trying to prevent any of the rubble to hit him in the face, but that was what Uraraka wanted. She then used her Quirk on herself again, floating above Iida, and towards the weapon. He realized that the rubble was only a distraction, just to give her enough time to grab the weapon. But before he could use his Quirk, she shouted,

"And...release!"

As she fell, she fell on the weapon, grasping the thing, and said in a happy, yet exhausted expression,

"Weapon retrieved!"

"NOOO! THE WEAPON!"

* * *

Bakugou looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling, and growled at what just happened. Midoriya was still in the front of him, but heavy smoke was covering himself. He was being used this entire time, not realizing that this was Midoriya's plan all along, and that facade about him was just to get him distracted. He looked back at Midoriya, and shouted,

"Deku, you were using me this entire time! Kept on talking about some bullshit that wasn't true!"

"I wasn't going to use it because..."

As the smoke cleared away, Bakugou came face to face with Midoriya, and felt his eyes widen at the sight of him. The right arm of his costume was shredded, so was his actual arm, as the thing looked like it was completely shattered. But, black specks of dust was floating from his arm, and there was some of that dust coming from his left hand as well, which looked like it was nearly burned from the explosion. Izuku finished what he was saying,

"...I can't control my new power. If it wasn't for 'Ajin', my body would've been destroyed if I used it."

After a few moments, Izuku's arms were fully healed, and ran towards the fifth floor, checking to see if both Iida and Uraraka were okay, leaving Bakugou by himself.

* * *

With All Might & other Students -

The entire group just stood there, shock, awe, and fear were all present in that room at what they just witnessed. The fact that Bakugou was capable of destroying a small portion of a building, and Izuku being able to heal from an explosion head-on, after creating a massive hole in the ceiling with a single punch, was something that even they couldn't believe.

Even All Might himself was shocked at how the fight continued. He regained his composure, and said into his earpiece,

"The 'Heroes'...the 'Hero' team wins!"

* * *

End of the Day -

After the first match, the rest of the class had begun to do their own battles, but all weren't as intense as the first. Although Todoroki's match was a close second, but still. But, as the rest of the teams fought each other, Midoriya was looking at Bakugou with concern. He knew that the not only was the lost getting to him, it was also how easily he walked off his last few attacks. The blonde himself was probably having a mental breakdown, if the look on his face wasn't a giveaway.

As everyone was finally done with their own battles, All Might gave them all encouraging words, before bolting in a single direction, some thinking they saw smoke coming from him. As that they returned to their classroom, everyone spoke to Izuku. Kirishima ran up to him, and told him,

"Dude! You were fired up back in your fight with Bakugou, even though no one knew what you were saying!"

"You not only held your own against him, but healed from his attacks really fast!"

"You did great!"

"After your fight, we all decided to go all out!"

"It wasn't elegant, but it was still a spectacle to behold."

The green-haired boy was shocked at how many people were acting so nice to him. It was nice change of pace, as some people either avoided him, or still taunted him before he went to UA. Izuku could only smile sheepishly from the praise he was getting, and looked around in the classroom. He then realized that Bakugou wasn't there with them. He felt bad after the fight, so he ran outside, confusing the rest of his classmates. He saw Bakugou was about to leave so he called out to him,

"Kacchan!"

"What?"

"I have something to tell you..."

He took a deep breath, and continued to speak,

"True I have the 'Ajin' Quirk, but what you saw, that wasn't part of my Quirk. It was something else entirely...I'm trying to make that power my own, so I didn't want to use it at the exercise, but I'm - "

"Shut up. Do you take me for an idiot? You already made me look stupid during our fight...so are you going to gloat? I lost! And it was by you! You were first in the Entrance Exam, while I was second! And then there was that Half-Half bastard and the girl..."

He looked like he was about lose it at this point, and Izuku actually saw tears coming out of his eyes,

"Damn it! Enjoy this while you can! Because I'll end up taking you down, and become number one!"

He turned around, and continued to walk, only to hear All Might's voice somewhere. Suddenly, he felt two hands touching his shoulders, and saw All Might behind him. The Pro-Hero then told him,

"Pride is important to have, but you still have a lot to learn - "

"Let go, All Might. I'll become better than you, without your help!"

Then he shrugged off his hands from his shoulders, and left the school. Izuku simply groaned from exhaustion, while All Might mentally told himself that Bakugou was already over the lost, and that being a teacher was harder than it looked. He then looked at his successor, and asked,

"So...what were you about to say to Bakugou?"

* * *

 **AN: And I am finally done with this chapter of the story!**

 **I cannot believe this has been the most I typed into a chapter. But still, I had to watch both episodes to remember what happened in the fight, what happened afterwards, and what to change.**

 **So yeah, that's all I have to say, also both Midoriya and Bakugou are still fighting here, so while the rest of Class 1-A & All Might are trying to break it up, I'll have Ghost see you off.**

 **Ghost?**

 ***Ghost comes out of nowhere, and waves his hands goodbye.***

 **Ghost: See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hellos and welcome to the seventh chapter of Deku the Ajin! I just want to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in a long time, and just want to say that I would be grateful if you guys didn't give up on this story.**

 ***Ghost walks in front of camera, bowing his head, saying sorry.***

 **Anyways, I have decided to skip up to the USJ Incident, where things will be slightly from the canon, because I'll be introducing a new character to the mix. Also, I would like to apologize in advance for what is going to happen to Izuku. Also, I'm not sure if this is necessary, but if you guys want, I can rewrite the entire story, with some changes, because it's similar to the canon, the only difference is that Izuku has a second Quirk. Now -**

 **Deku: Wait. W-what's going to happen to me!?**

 **Oh. Izuku. I-I didn't notice you, also, don't worry, after all you're an Ajin in the story, so you have nothing to worry about. A-alright then, let's get this story going!**

 ***Author ignores Izuku's demands, and walks in front of the camera.***

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Inside Class 1-A -

It has been a few days since the combat training, and a lot has passed by these few days. For starters, after a massive panic among the student-body, Iida was the only one who took charge, calming everyone down, so he was given the title of Class-Representative. Not only that, but Izuku has been training with Ghost, thinking up ways to use 'One-For-All', without injuring himself and relying on 'Ajin' too often. So far, he has only managed to keep the damage to a minimum, but wanted go beyond that.

He sat in his seat, looking over the notes had about his Quirk, 'Ajin'. So far, he had written down every small detail, every new discovery, even what Ghost does most of the time, but there was one thing he was still wondering about, even to this day. It was the material that is left behind every time he 'resets' and the material that Ghost was made out of.

Since the material was only visible to him, he called it -

"I.B.M?"

"GAH!"

He looked up, and his face lit up when it was close to Uraraka's, whose face was also red all of a sudden. As she backed away, she returned her gaze back to his notebook, still looking at the acronym she read. Not that she could be blamed, for the acronym was written in the center, underlined numerous times, and was surrounded by question-marks. She looked at Izuku, a somewhat expectant look on her face, to which he said,

"It stands for 'Invisible Black Matter'. It's the material Ghost is made out of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just...I don't what exactly it is, all I know is that it's the material Ghost is made out of, and somewhat the reason I can do most of the things with my Quirk."

The more Izuku spoke about his Quirk, the more people came to listen, wondering if being an 'Ajin' truly meant if he was invincible. Uraraka looked at his notebook, and as she read through the many discoveries Izuku had made when testing with it, she found something that was baffling. She thought that she misread what a small text said, but she looked at it again, and looked at Izuku, who noticed what she was reading. The green-haired boy only laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

He said,

"Yeah...I know..."

"B-But...how?"

People around them noticed that Uraraka was looking at Izuku with a look of disbelief, but then they had a similar look as well, when they heard her say,

"How is water. WATER. Ghost's weakness?"

"Y-you see..."

* * *

 _About 5 Years ago -_

 _A ten-year-old Midoriya was standing inside his school, looking at the rain as it fell from the sky. The rain had started to pour down, but Izuku was the only one that remained inside the school, mentally scolding himself for not bringing an umbrella with him. But, as he looked at the rain, he then looked at his palm, and simply whispered,_

 _"Ghost."_

 _Then, black material formed behind him, his tall friend hunching over behind him. He turned around, and asked him,_

 _"Ghost, do you mind standing over me as I walk back home?"_

 _" **No...problem...** "_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _As Ghost hunched over, making sure that his body had covered most of Izuku's head, the young boy began to walk, with Ghost following him at the same pace. However, as soon as the two went out in the rain, Ghost stopped in his tracks, and Izuku began to feel rain coming down on him. He turned around, and froze, seeing that Ghost barely moved an inch, becoming nothing more but an intimidating-looking statue. He walked forward, and saw that Ghost didn't move back, or look down at him._

 _"Ghost...?"_

 _" **...** "_

 _Izuku wondered how this happened, and still felt the rain hitting his head._

 _Rain._

 _Izuku looked at the rain, and then back at Ghost. He muttered,_

 _"Can it...?"_

* * *

Present Day -

"Needless to say, that one of Ghost's weaknesses is water. I stayed beside him until the rain stopped, and I got sick because of that. After some time, I compared it to a cell-phone's signal, my connection with Ghost was hindered because of that. But, the chances of rain are hard to tell, and then there's the probability of someone having a water-based Quirk, so Ghost's main weakness is how fragile his head is for some reason."

"Wow...I didn't think that was - "

"So that fucking doll isn't as invincible as we thought."

Nearly everyone in the class turned to Bakugou, who was leaning back in his chair, looking at Izuku, or more clearly Ghost. Ghost had made himself visible, most likely doing so after he heard being called a 'doll'. He was about to attack the boy, but was stopped by Izuku. The green-haired boy shook his head, telling him that fighting Bakugou wasn't worth it, which caused Ghost to actually sulk. He then lowered his head, in which Izuku began to rub.

After receiving odd looks, he stated,

"I...actually can't explain this."

That was when Uraraka slowly walked up to Ghost, and began to pet him as well. She silently said,

"He's cute..."

At that moment, their teacher Aizawa entered the classroom, ignoring that two of his students were petting Ghost like some sort of pet. After the two stopped petting Ghost, with him disappearing as well, Aizawa told the class,

"Today you'll be doing some Rescue-Training. There'll be three instructors: All-Might, myself, and someone from the faculty. We'll be heading to one of the off-campus areas, so get ready."

* * *

Most of the class went with their costumes, but some of them didn't bring certain things that their costume included, thinking that it might not be useful for this kind of training. Izuku was one of these people, he wore his bodysuit, as well as his claws, but his voice-amplifier and cloak were back in the changing room. Most of the equipment he had were designed mainly to fight Villains, so he figured that he didn't need all of it, but his claws would come in handy for today's training. But, the more he thought about, Ghost would also be useful in the training as well. Ghost was capable of thinking for himself, he was near-indestructible, so he had a numerous amount of reasons to be helpful for today.

Anyways, as the class were now inside the bus, heading to wherever they were heading, some of them were in the middle of a conversation. The topic was about Quirks, which led to Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a 'Frog' Quirk, to look at Izuku, and state with her usual expression,

"You know, Midoriya-chan, your Quirk reminds me of someone, kero."

"Yeah, believe it or not, but it belonged to someone - "

"Hajime Hashimoto. A Villain, correct?"

The class looked at Iida, who looked at Izuku with a concerned expression, before turning their gaze at the green-haired boy, who moved in his seat uncomfortably. He only looked up to confirm Iida's accurate guess, but he really couldn't blame him. After learning that Iida came from a long line of Pro-Heroes, of course they would know about the 'Ajin' Quirk, and especially about Hajime. That was when Kirishima tried to cheer him up, telling him,

"D-don't get so down, Midoriya! Just because you have a Villain's Quirk, doesn't mean you're a - "

"I know I'm not a Villain. But 'Ajin', it's not the Quirk of a Villain. After all, look at Ghost."

Ghost then appeared before Izuku again, and for some reason, the class thought they saw Ghost tearing up, even without the help of tear-ducts, or actual eyeballs for that matter. But, it was still touching at how the Black Ghost rose his fist, in which his partner gave it a fist-bump, smiling confidently at him,

"I'll make something out of 'Ajin', doing more than what Hajime has ever done, with Ghost right beside me!"

" **That's right...friend...** "

While the two had their moment, Kirishima was in the background, crying manly tears. He said,

"That was probably the most manliest thing I've seen all day..."

* * *

Outside the Facility -

The class was standing right before the third member of the Rescue-Training, dressed in their costume that it was impossible what gender they were. The Pro-Hero was dressed in a white, incredibly-puffy costume, that made them look like some sort of astronaut. But, most of the class didn't need to wonder who this person was.

"Whoa! It's the Space Hero, 13!"

"13's one my favorite Heroes!"

That was when 13 had opened the doors leading inside the facility, and the class looked in awe at what was inside. The facility looked much bigger on the inside, resembling like some sort of amusement park. But, instead of attractions you would usually find, there were multiple areas, each one containing a diorama of some sort of disaster, like a destroyed city, and a stormy area as well.

"I created this facility so you could be prepared when facing different disasters! This is the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! Or the U.S.J!"

The class simply thought:

 _Just like 'Universal Studios Japan'..._

Then, the training finally began, but it didn't start off as originally planned. In the center of the building, a portal suddenly opened, with a small army of people coming out. There were two, special individuals that came out of it, giving off a disturbing aura from their appearances.

The first one, some sort of bird-humanoid monster, that was possibly as muscular as All-Might. It wore only tan pants, it's body being a purplish color with scars on both it's arms. But the most disturbing feature about it, was the eyes. They showed no emotion, no...anything in all that matter, it was giving the monster some puppet-like stare.

But it was the second one that really disturbed them. This one was a young male with white-hair, dressed in black clothing, but the most disturbing thing about this person was how there were multiple hands, with plugs where the forearm would be connected, clinging onto his arms. He also had a hand acting as some sort of mask for him, it was a disturbing sight to look at. Even though that the bird-monster looked more threatening than the young boy, the boy gave off some sort of tension that made them feel uneasy.

Aizawa's eyes widened in realization, stating,

"Stand back! Those are real Villains!"

The portal, which a small portion of which began to take a human-like form, actually spoke to the young boy,

"Only 13 and Eraser-Head are here. All-Might should've been here as well..."

"It's a shame, we brought so many friends to meet him. I wonder if he would play if I just killed some of his students?"

As the Villains started to walk forward, heading for the only exit from the facility, Aizawa placed his goggles on, and told 13,

"I need you to take the students, while I buy you some time."

"But you can't take them all on! Your fighting style is mostly for one-on-one and stealth."

"I wouldn't be a Pro-Hero if I only have one trick."

Then, he grabbed onto the wrappings around his neck, and proceeded to fight on the army of Villains below him. As that happened, the students began to follow 13, Izuku the only one staying behind, watching his homeroom teacher take on those Villains with concern and awe. Iida turned to look at him, and said,

"Midoriya! We have to go now!"

"R-right - ARRGGGHHHH!"

As the green haired-boy started to run with his class, he felt a pain so severe that it caused him to shout out in pain, gaining the attention of his classmates. His senses had suddenly became dull as he was slowly losing consciousness, hearing the echoes of his friends shouting. As he was about to succumb to the pain, there was only one shout that stood out from the others.

"IZUKU!"

 _U-Uraraka?_

* * *

Ochako Uraraka's P.O.V -

As we were heading for the exit, my blood went cold as I heard Deku-kun scream in pain so suddenly. We turned around, and I had to cover my mouth with both hands from screaming. What we saw was so brutal, shocking, but most of all, confusing. Deku-kun was suspended in mid-air somehow, puncture marks were coming out of his costume, a dark-red substance slowly spreading all over his costume, he looked at what had stabbed him, but then he began to violently cough up blood.

Before we knew it, we were all shouting.

"MIDORIYA!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"LET'S HELP HIM, DAMN IT!"

But, it was my voice that was probably the most loudest from the class. As I watched my friend - the one who practically saved me as a kid - die before my eyes, I dropped to my knees, and called out to him.

"IZUKU!"

As the light in his eyes finally died out, I lost it. I began to cry, tears falling out of my eyes as Izuku's body was just hovering in place, blood coming out of him. But, we began to hear someone, or something laughing as the space behind Izuku began to reveal itself. Most of the guys in the class were about to charge at it, ready to fight it, but as it revealed itself to us, they stopped, even more confused as we saw who actually stabbed Izuku from behind. I muttered,

"Ghost?"

I slowly stood up, making my way to him, only to be stopped by Iida, who told me,

"Uraraka! Listen to me! That isn't Ghost!"

"H-how can you be so sure?"

"Because Ghost looked like All-Might! This one doesn't!"

He was right.

The one who stabbed Izuku from behind was made from the I.B.M that Ghost was made out of, but that was the only thing that made it similar with Ghost. It's right-hand was larger than it's left-hand, the claws on it's hand were about the size of knives. It's left-hand did not have claws, almost looking like it was actually human. But it was the face that truly made it different, for on the right-side of it's head was a single horn that protruded outwards, and a maniacal-smile was on it's face.

It wasn't Ghost, but somewhat of a knockoff of Ghost. That was when we heard a voice spoke behind us.

"So _he's_ here as well..."

* * *

Third P.O.V -

The class turned around, and saw that the one who created the portal was behind them all, the most eye-gaining characteristic about him was the armor that would be around his neck. But he didn't look at the students, for he was looking at the Black Ghost. The Black Ghost, who was still looking at Izuku's body with it's claws sticking out of his chest, looked at the person and simply waved hello, actually getting the man to shiver a bit in discomfort. It finally said, in a calm voice that was also threatening,

" **Hey there...Kurogiri-kun...** "

"So you're having your...pet, doing your errands?"

" **I...am not...a pet. I...am a...black...ghost...** "

"Fine, if you're here, then that means that he would be somewhere inside this facility."

" **Right...there...** "

It pointed at a single direction, in which the man, now known as Kurogiri, began to open a portal in which it began to walk through, with Izuku's body still on it's claw. Seeing that it was going to take away their friend, the class of 1-A went after it, but Kurogiri once again opened portals, separating most of them, heading into different zones of the USJ. The remaining students that weren't sucked away, looked at their foe with caution, while Uraraka was still looking at where the Black Ghost stood.

"What happened to you, Izuku?"

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V -

After getting stabbed, all I saw was nothing but pitch black, it was nothing new, but it still scared me, knowing that there's not much to see on the other side. But then again, it might be what an Ajin see every time they die. My senses were dulled dramatically, so I really couldn't understand what was going on, but then I felt something getting pulled out of my chest, and then my body hit something, probably the ground. A few minutes later, my eyes slowly opened again, and I noticed that was still inside the USJ.

I stood on my feet, only to stagger slightly, and felt Ghost grab onto my shoulder, helping me maintain my balance. I looked up to him, knowing that he was concern with my well-being, and asked him,

"Ghost...where are the others? And where are we?"

" **Other...came and...attack...** "

"Oh yeah, the Villains...and..."

I looked at my chest, and saw that the I.B.M began to peel off my body, and the wounds on my chest started to fade. As I looked at Ghost once again, I asked him,

"What stabbed me?"

" **Another...** "

"Another...? What do you mean?"

" **Another...another...me. Another...** "

I backed up, noticing that Ghost was suddenly turning around, his hands holding his head, losing his mind over something. I walked up to him slowly, making myself stand in front of him, and held his head, making him look only at me. I reassured him,

"Ghost, it's okay. It's - "

"Ain't this a nice surprise, ain't it?"

" **Yes... it is...** "

On instinct, the two of us took fighting stances, and looked at the two mysterious beings in front of us. But when we saw them, we only looked at the two in confusion and shock. One of them, was a Black Ghost, but the right side of it was completely scary-looking. It waved at me, with that demented smile on it's face, making me shudder a bit. Then there was an adult male, with brown hair and brown eyes, a calm smile on his face, possibly being the Ajin of that Black Ghost. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark-blue dress pants with black dress-shoes. On his upper-body, he had a black sweater, with the sleeves rolled up, and on his right hand, he had a glove that had claws on each finger, the tips being red like blood.

He looked at me, and what he said, shocked me,

"My name is Hajime Hashimoto. And this here is Haru."

* * *

 **AN: And that was -**

 ***All Might, Inko, and Kacchan burst into the room, all varying with expressions aimed at the author.***

 **Kacchan: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**

 **O-okay, I admit, the ending seemed to be some sort of cliff-hanger, but I did say that a new character would be joining the story. That, and something happening would happen to Izuku...**

 ***Uraraka is the next to come in, being restrained by Iida.***

 **Iida: Uraraka-san! Please, you have to remain -**

 **Ochako: HOW CAN YOU DO IT!?**

 **I know this is bad, but -**

 ***All Might is angry, and is preparing to use One-For-All.***

 **All Might: DETROIT...**

 **S-See ya - OH GOD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello and welcome to the eight chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin! I just want to thank you guys for saying that you liked the first chapter, especially how I introduced Hajime Hashimoto. Also, I plan on doing something special for Deku the Music Meister as well, something I should've done at the beginning.**

 **So yes, I have given Hajime an introduction in the story, and now what does he want with young Midoriya -**

 ***Nearly everyone from the BNHA cast bursts in, clearly angry.***

 **Everyone: WE WANT TO KNOW TOO!**

 **Oh come on! I thought I said I was sorry for brutalizing Izuku in the last chapter, besides, it wasn't my fault, it was technically Haru's fault. Anyways, yeah, Hajime and Izuku will talk, fight, and then we'll learn more about the 'Ajin' Quirk.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the USJ -

"My name is Hajime Hashimoto. And this here is Haru."

Both Izuku and Ghost looked shock, well, that is if anyone could tell if Ghost was capable of making expressions. But that wasn't the point right now, the point was that they were face-to-face with the first 'Ajin' and his Black Ghost. They were cautious, knowing that these two were Villains, and that the two were practically immortal, so it was going to be difficult to beat them. However, Hajime noticed how tense the two were, so he rose both hands up in the air, Haru following his lead.

He spoke in a calm tone, reassuring the other 'Ajin' and his Black Ghost,

"I ain't here to make enemies."

"Really? Because getting stabbed in front of my friends is an easy way to make enemies."

The Villain actually looked embarrassed, as he bowed his head, apologizing for what had happened. Noticing that the two still looked at him oddly, he looked up at Haru, and made him also bow his head to apologize to them as well, the two saying in sync that they were sorry.

"I'm sorry."

" **I'm sorry.** "

Both Izuku and Ghost looked at them confused, looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to let this little charade of theirs continue. But the voice of Hajime startled them, as he told them,

"I told you guys our names, so it's polite if you did as well."

"I'm...Izuku Midoriya."

" **...Ghost.** "

"Wait, your Black Ghost's name is 'Ghost'? Never mind."

Hajime walked closer to Izuku, with Ghost instinctively getting in front of Izuku, raising his arms up into a fighting stance. The older 'Ajin' stopped walking and Haru got in front of him as well, raising his right arm at Ghost, the two prepared to fight. But, Hajime got between the two Black Ghosts, telling them,

"There's no need for the hostility. I just want to tell Izuku-kun about a business proposal."

"What do you mean?"

"We are one of the few people with the 'Ajin' Quirk."

"So what about it?"

"What about - ? KID! We have probably the most powerful Quirk in history! We are immortal! Haru and 'Ghost' are our partners! We can - "

"Rule the world. Is this what you meant, isn't it? You want me to become a Villain?"

Instead of Hajime agreeing with him, he just laughed, making Izuku wonder what he wanted to do. If he wasn't going to conquer the world, then what was he going to do with a Quirk like 'Ajin'. But then he heard Hajime speak, what he told him was probably more shocking than his assumption,

"You heard of the rumors about me being a Villain? Well, I'm not. Nor am I a Pro-Hero. I am what my Quirk is called. An Ajin. And I want to make a society, where Villains and Heroes are a thing of the past, where only the Ajin will live. Join me, and maybe, just maybe, other Ajin will join us after today."

A society of Ajin?

The mere thought of it was -

"That's crazy! What about the people that aren't like us? What'll happen to them?"

"They...will be lambs for the slaughter. But, that's not - "

"After everything you just said, did you think I'll just betray my friends and join you? I mean, what made you become like this? When did you hate the Heroes that - "

"That protect us? Do you really believe that?"

Hajime began to lose his calm demeanor, an angry scowl was beginning to form, Haru in the back was actually shaking, not in anger, but in fear actually. Hajime was clutching his face with his clawed-hand, the blades scarping across his face, IBM was peeling off of his face. He shouted,

"I hate Villains - and Heroes! - because they were the reason I became this! The reason why Haru - "

"Haru? He's a byproduct of the 'Ajin' Quirk; how's he apart of why you hate everyone that's not an Ajin."

"Haru isn't just the name of my Black Ghost: it was also the name of my kid brother!"

* * *

 _Hajime's P.O.V -_

 _I was looking down at my kid brother, Haru, who was weakly smiling at me, despite everything that just happened in an hour. Villains just crashed into the store we were in, probably got knocked towards here from fighting a Hero. The Villains just attacked the people in the store, using us as hostages to make their escape._

 _It was needless to say that they escaped._

 _Haru was bleeding, he was bleeding pretty bad, even he knew that this was something that he couldn't come out of. He just grabbed me by the shoulders, and hoisted himself upwards, even though I told him not to move, hoping that the ambulance would come. But, he ignored me, and as he spat out blood, he told me,_

 _"I love you...Nii-san..."_

 _"No...NO! HARU! Please...please stay with me..."_

 _But, like all good things, Haru's life came to an end. As he slowly went limp, I brought him closer, crying my eyes out as the sounds of ambulances came closer. After setting him down on the ground, I noticed that there was gun, I don't know how or why it was there, but I grabbed it._

 _As I pressed it against my temple, I smiled,_

 _"I'll be with you soon...Haru."_

* * *

As Izuku heard what Hajime just told him, he was starting to get the bigger picture of why Hajime became who he is. Even Ghost looked at Haru with what could probably be shock, his head tilting as Haru walked towards Hajime. Speaking of which, the guy was crying, tears coming off of his face as he retold his origin. He brought Haru in a hug, in which his friend, or 'brother' in this case returned. After a few moments, he broke the hug, and said to Izuku,

"My Quirk activated as soon as I pulled the trigger. At first, it was a curse to me...but, it gave me Haru back."

He looked Izuku, and gave him one last warning,

"Join me, and I'll promise you that the people you care, won't be hurt."

"Hajime-san, I'm sorry...but my answer is still no."

"...So be it."

He looked at Haru, who suddenly charged at Izuku with his claws prepared to stab him a second time. However, Ghost intercepted Haru, tackling him in the ground as Hajime charged at Izuku this time, slashing his clawed-arm at Izuku, only for it to be deflected by the green-haired boy. As Izuku was deflecting attack from Hajime, he worried about what was happening to the others, especially about Uraraka, he could still hear how broken she sounded as he was impaled.

He looked to his right, seeing that both Ghost and Haru were evenly matched, the two trying desperately to overpower the other, but then Izuku realized something. As he kicked Hajime in the chest, making him stumble back, he shouted,

"Ghost! I need you to run!"

" **...But...why -** "

"Trust me! I have an idea!"

Ghost looked troubled, obviously not wanting to leave his friend behind, but he still did what he was told. After body-slamming Haru onto the ground, he morphed his arms into wings, and began to fly into the domed-ceiling of the USJ, grass was shattered as he left. Both Hajime and Haru looked at the hole Ghost made as he escaped, then looked at Izuku, disbelief was clear on their faces. After a few moments, the two laughed at him, trying to comprehend what had happen.

Hajime breathed,

"W-what the Hell was that!?"

" **H-he...ran away...** "

"That he did, Haru! That he did."

After they finished laughing, Haru charged at Izuku, who managed to roll over him, only to be stabbed by Hajime with his gauntlet. As Izuku felt blood come out of his mouth, Hajime removed his claws, and shoved him to Haru's reach, who stabbed Izuku again, then body-slammed him onto the floor. The two waited for Izuku to 'reset', the green-haired boy looked at the two, and urged them to continue,

"I'm...not done yet!"

He charged at Hajime, who stepped to the side, but got kicked in the ribs as Izuku spun around and performed spinning-kick. Izuku then kneed him in the stomach, but felt something grab onto his face, which happened to be Haru's left hand. He was once again thrown to the ground, with Hajime running up to him and kicking him across the face, breaking his nose in the process. Haru grabbed him by the throat, Izuku struggling to breath, but stopped as his neck was snapped.

After he was dropped to the ground, Izuku had 'reset' again, struggling to get up, only to be forced onto his knees by Hajime, who then roughly grabbed one his arms. He looked at Izuku, and told him,

"Tell me, have you ever experimented how far you can heal?"

"No..."

"Well...let's just say that what'll happen now, is going to get ugly."

He looked at Haru, who then rose his right arm in the air, and proceeded to bring it down on Izuku's arm, the cut was clean as Izuku screamed in pain, clutching onto his stump. As that happened, Hajime looked at the arm he now held in his hand. He had to admit, it was interesting that they both decided to create common characteristic with their Black Ghosts when making their equipment. He then dropped the severed arm, and walked towards the boy that was still screaming, the IBM slowly growing back his arm.

He had to laugh at how it looked,

"I'm sorry, Izuku-kun, but I did that to prove that we are immortal. That we can regrow limbs - organs as well! - within minutes. But, you had to decline my offer. Now here's another experiment, one that even I haven't considered doing to myself."

He grabbed Izuku by the hair, and Haru walked forward, ready to cut something. Hajime leaned into Izuku's ear, and whispered,

"I always wondered what would happen if an Ajin's head was cut off. Would a new head be created, while the old one would just watch as that happen? Or would it finally die?"

Before Izuku's head could be decapitated, Ghost finally came back, grabbing Haru and performed a German-suplex on him, temporarily confusing him, which gave Ghost the time to go after Hajime, who tried to use Izuku as a hostage. But, the boy managed to grow his arm back, using it elbow Hajime in the side, breaking free of his grasp, which gave Ghost the opportunity to impale Hajime with both his hands. As he felt Hajime's blood on his face, he said,

" **Pay...back...is a...b...itch.** "

Then he dropped him, prepared to stab him again once he 'resets'. But, that time never came, because Haru ran at Ghost, who turned around, and with both claws aimed at the other, they had managed to destroy each others' heads, making both Izuku and Hajime suffer not only severe headaches, but something else.

The two, somehow, saw each others' memories, Izuku seeing the death of the real-Haru, and Hajime -

"I don't believe it... You...have All-Might's powers?"

Izuku looked at Hajime, shock was clearly visible on his face, both Ajin backed up from each other, their Black Ghosts behind them, ready to continue their fight. But before that happened, Hajime noticed that Ghost handed Izuku something. He asked,

"Before this goes down, what did you make Ghost do exactly?"

"I had him...bring a little 'surprise'."

With that, Izuku wrapped his half-mask around his face, and prepared to scream.

Hajime realized what the purpose of that mask was and tried to stop him from doing so, but had Ghost blocking his path. By then, it was already too late for either Hajime or Haru to stop Izuku.

His screams had echoed across the USJ.

* * *

Somehow, all throughout the whole facility, the Villains that were fighting the students had froze in place. It confused those that weren't affected, those being Izuku's classmates and the three Villains that seemed to be orchestrating the attack. As the Villains stopped in their tracks, everyone of Class 1-A realized who was capable of doing such a thing, and were relieved that Izuku was still okay, even after knowing the fact that he was an Ajin.

Hajime had to cover his own ears, being somewhat fazed by how loud his screams were, but they weren't enough to stop him. He looked at Haru, shouting at him,

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

" **Yes...Nii-san...** "

Haru walked towards Izuku, but got into a stance as Ghost stood in his way. But, before the two could even fight anymore, there was an explosion near the entrance of the USJ. This had caused both Ajin to stop what they were doing, and stopped Ghost and Haru from fighting. The four looked above, and felt both awed and concerned at what they were seeing.

A incredibly-buff blonde man, in a yellow suit that was missing the jacket, and he had a scowl on his face as walked.

All-Might was here: and he was pissed.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the eighth chapter of Deku the Ajin! Anyways, leave your thoughts in the reviews and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Now that I had posted this chapter, it is now time to get started on Deku the Music Meister.**

 **Also - OH COME ON!**

 ***Group of angry people come in.***

 **Kacchan: YOU TRIED TO DECAPITATE DEKU!? EVEN I'M NOT THAT FUCKING CRAZY!**

 **I only did that because I remembered a seen in the Ajin series, how Sato tried to decapitate Kei. Also, yes, I have decided to make Hajime dream of an Ajin-society like Sato, but isn't that crazy like him. And his Black Ghost is named after his brother, Haru, so you might understand as to why he hates both Heroes and Villains.**

 **All-Might: Then there's the fact that he knows about 'One-For-All' now...**

 **That...**

 **...That I can't actually answer.**

 **Ochako: THEN ANSWER WHY YOU HAD IZUKU'S ARM CUT OFF!**

 **Once again, I only did that to remind people of how invincible an Ajin is. Anyways, time for me to sign off before I get Detroit-Smashed again by All-Might.**

 **See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter of Deku the Ajin. Last chapter had a lot of moments, from the origin of Hajime and how his Black Ghost came to be, Izuku actually getting his arm chopped off and was nearly decapitated, and All-Might entering the USJ.**

 **In this chapter, it's pretty much from the canon, All-Might going toe-to-toe with Nomu, while Izuku takes on Hajime. Also, there will be a not-so subtle hinting that there will be more Ajin-users in the story, so there's that. And, after this chapter, I've decided to do an Omake based on the first OVA of the anime. The fights in this chapter may or may not be absolutely crazy, mostly because we have two people with the power to resurrect.**

 **Then we have Bakugou getting the crap beaten out of him by Haru.**

 ***Kacchan is being restrained by Class 1-A.***

 **Kacchan: YOU ASSHOLE!**

 **Anyways, after this, I might add a little Izuku x Ochako moment, but that might be at the end of the chapter. I don't have much to say, mainly because Bakugou is about to kill me, but to continue with the story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V -

I can't believe it.

It's All-Might: he's actually here! With him here, we can actually retake the USJ, but that look he has...I've never seen anything like it. It was slightly disturbing to see him like this. Not only that, but I'm also worried for how long this will take. I mean, yeah, he's All-Might, but he's not himself anymore, because of One-For-All, and -

Oh no.

I turned to Hajime, who looked at All-Might with a confident look. He then turned to me, and smirked, now knowing something that only me and All-Might knew. Now that he knows that All-Might isn't his former-self, then it's most likely that he would try and use that to his advantage. Then, he ran towards All-Might with Haru in tow. Not wanting to know what he was planning, both Ghost and I ran after them, hoping that my scream was heard by every Villain in the facility.

I have a lot on my mind already, and I do NOT need more Villains getting in my way.

" **It's...going to be...alright...** "

"I hope so, Ghost. I hope so."

After we caught up with Hajime, we saw that the only Villains that were still standing were two of the three Villains that lead the attack. The bird-creature was standing over Aizawa-Sensei, with both his arms being broken. In the water was Mineta-kun and Asui-san, with the one with hands all over himself standing before them. From the way that everyone was standing, it seemed that Aizawa-Sensei used his Quirk to prevent the Villain from attacking them.

My friends saw me, and shouted,

"Midoriya!"

"Midoriya-chan! You're okay!"

I was about to tell Ghost to help them, but that was when I heard Hajime shout,

"DON'T FORGET THAT I'M HERE, IZUKU!"

* * *

Third Person P.O.V -

Izuku turned around and saw Hajime running towards him, his claws raised in the air, ready to blind him. On instinct, the green-haired boy covered his face with his arms, but he felt a gust of wind come out of nowhere, and he saw that he was moved away from the incoming attack. He wasn't the only one that was away from the Villains, for Mineta, Asui, and Aizawa were beside him, and standing next them was All-Might. The Pro-Hero told them,

"Everyone, take Aizawa and get to the entrance."

As All-Might was about to take on the Villains, Izuku walked up to him, Ghost carrying Aizawa behind him, and told him,

"All-Might, be careful. One of them is - "

"Hajime Hashimoto. I know."

"But he - "

"Young Midoriya, I got this."

He only looked at him in concern, before walking towards the entrance, with the others in tow. With them out of the way, All-Might looked at the three Villains, Hajime standing next to the boy with the hands. Without wasting anytime, he charged at them, his arms in the form of an 'X'. He stated,

"Carolina..."

"Haru."

"Noumu."

"...SMASH!"

As he performed his attack, both Haru and the creature, now named Noumu, guarded their respected masters. The attack did nothing to them, which shocked All-Might, and they began to attack the Symbol of Peace. Haru slashed with his claws, while Noumu lunged at the Hero. He managed to dodge both attacks, and proceeded to land a fist into Noumu's stomach, which didn't faze him. He backed away as Haru managed to cut him against his chest. As the three fought it out, Hajime looked at the kid and told him,

"What is that thing anyways?"

"Noumu is a weapon, made for the purpose of killing All-Might. His Quirk is 'Shock Absorption'. And Haru?"

"Haru's a Black Ghost, and telling from experience, they're pretty hard to take down. The only way to put them down is to know where you hit them."

All-Might decided to go back on the offensive, throwing Haru towards the trees, and got behind Noumu, performing a devastating German-Suplex on him, a cloud of dust was created when he performed the move. But, the attack wasn't successful, for he was bleeding from the sides. Somehow, Kurogiri managed to create a portal beneath Noumu, which allowed him to sink his claws into the sides of the Pro-Hero. He let go of the Villain's waist, and was trying to pry its claws out of his sides, only for Haru to come out of nowhere and plunged his claws at All-Might's face. Luckily, he managed to grab the claws before the could scratch his face.

He groaned in pain,

"Two-on-one? How is that any fair?"

Hajime sneered,

"Who do you think we are? Saints? No. We're Villains - well, an Ajin in my case - and we like to fight dirty. Besides..."

He rose three fingers, and stated,

"...it's past three hours, All-Might."

All-Might internally swore as he realized that Hajime somehow knew of his secret. But, he didn't dwell too much into it as both he and Noumu started to sink into the portal, with Kurogiri explaining that he was going to cut him in half with one of his 'Warp-Gates'. He futilely struggled as he was near the portal, momentarily stopping as he heard Izuku,

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

All-Might saw Izuku running towards them, Ghost was behind him as well, and that was when the boy started to use One-For-All, aimed at Haru. But, before he could fully use the attack, Kurogiri appeared before him, a Warp-Gate was open to take Izuku. Ghost was about to grab his friend from behind, but that was when an explosion rang out, and a hostile voice shouted,

"MOVE IT, DEKU!"

* * *

All-Might's P.O.V -

Before Midoriya could be taken away, Young Bakugou came out of nowhere and attacked the Villain, tackling him in the ground as he grabbed a metal-collar that was around his neck. After that happened, the right side of Noumu was frozen, which caused Haru to back away and head for Hajime. Realizing that it was probably Todoroki, I grabbed the hand that was frozen, and pried it open, loosening the Villain's grip on me. I managed to escape it's grasp, and stood next to Young Todoroki.

I grimaced in pain as I placed a hand near my ribs, right over where my older wounds are. Before I could do anything, Young Kirishima came from above, and attacked Hajime and the kid, but they dodged at the last second, Kirishima backing away as well. Then I heard Todoroki say,

"The Symbol of Peace won't be taken down by a bunch of delinquents like yourselves."

I couldn't help but mentally laugh as I heard his words.

True, it'll take more than people like them to stop me, but it won't even be a Villain that would do me in.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V -

With All-Might, Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki and Kirishima surrounding the two, things seemed that they were going to get easy for the Heroes. But, Hajime simply looked at them impressed, and the kid simply talked to himself,

"They managed to escape unscathed, and take down two of my strongest men. Made the League of Villains look like a joke."

"I know: talk about impressive! But, I have big plans, and staying behind bars won't bring them any closer to reality."

Hajime snapped his fingers, while the kid spoke Noumu's name. In an instant, Haru tackled Ghost to the ground, the two Black Ghosts were back to fighting each other, while Noumu was being lowered into the portal. As soon as he got out of the Warp-Gate, Noumu's right arm and leg had completley shattered, but he did not scream in pain - Hell, he didn't even made a reaction to it - he simply began to regrow his limbs, shocking nearly everyone in the facility.

"I thought his Quirk was 'Shock Absorption'!"

"Yeah, I mean, this is just an insult to me and Izuku's healing capabilities."

"I didn't say he had ONE Quirk. He also has the power to regenerate in a matter of seconds. He was modified so he could take you on with everything you got."

"Impressive! But, Haru's better."

In the middle of their fight, Haru disappeared, and then reappeared behind Bakugou. The blonde rose his right arm, and set off an explosion, only for his attack to be stopped as Haru's left hand grabbed his face, and threw him to the wall next to him. As he got up, Bakugou had an even more angrier expression on his face, but that changed to shock as Haru appeared before him again, but Ghost managed to grab Haru from behind, and threw him away from Bakugou.

He looked at Midoriya and shouted at him,

"Damn it, Deku! Control your fucking pet!"

"Ghost's his own person! Besides, he saved your life!"

"These are kids, Hajime, and you had your Black Ghost prepared to kill one of them!"

Their little argument was interrupted when they heard All-Might talk to Hajime. The blonde-Hero looked at him with an angry expression, which didn't faze Hajime at all. Instead, the older-Ajin told him,

"Really? Your students, Izuku Midoriya and that blonde kid were dead-set on killing us! Think of it as self-defense. Besides: I hate just how self-righteous you Pro-Heroes are. Just because you call yourselves Heroes, you can pretty much beat the crap out of anyone you meet, saying that 'it was for the sake of others'."

That was when he began to pace a bit, with Haru standing behind him.

"Good. Evil. They're two sides of the same coin! It's just how the people look at it. They see you: a practical GOD, as the good guy. Me? They see me as a fucking MONSTER, making me the bad guy. All I wanted...was to keep my brother safe. And if I can't do that, well..."

What he said next was just insane.

"...I'll live up to being the monster that everyone made me out to be, and kill everyone on this fucking planet."

Before All-Might could even answer him, Izuku stood in front of him, and shouted at Hajime,

"This is insane! You became a monster to the people, because you made yourself become one! Is this what Haru -"

"Don't you DARE talk as if you knew Haru!"

"But you DO."

"No. I don't: he died before he could see what I am capable of."

Before Izuku could talk to Hajime again, All-Might walked in front of him. He told his students,

"You four, stay back. I'll handle this situation."

"What? But, you're injured and - "

"It's alright, just watch a Professional at work."

* * *

Sensing that something big was about to go down, Hajime looked at Haru, the two nodding at one another before bolting in a single direction. Kurogiri was about to stop them, but Shigaraki told him that they didn't matter to him. All-Might stood in front of them, and the Villain told his companions,

"Kill All-Might while I deal with the kids."

As soon as the word was given, Noumu lunged towards the Pro-Hero, the moment that All-Might charged at him as well. The two had clashed fists, the other trying to gain the upper-hand. The mere shock-wave from their attack was string enough to push everyone back. Shigaraki told him,

"I told you that he has 'Shock Absorption'!"

"So what?!"

The two began to trade blows, blows that slowly got faster and faster until their fists became nothing more but blurs. The wind that came from their punches were so strong, that Kurogiri wasn't able to get near the the two powerhouses. The ground below them shattered, and Noumu was slowly lsoing speed, getting covered in multiple punches, and then was overwhelmed at the power All-Might was giving him.

"I'll go have to beyond my power...and FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!"

He managed to send Noumu flying through the forest of the USJ, and he followed after him, deflecting, countering attacks as they came. He grabbed onto Noumu's arm, and threw him hard to the ground, and managed to land before he did. As his foe was still in midair, he cocked his right fist backwards, and told him,

"Let me show you what these words truly mean! Go beyond...PLUS...ULTRA!"

As his fist made contact with Noumu, he was sent flying, crashing right through the domed-ceiling of the facility, and probably was sent flying into space.

"I've gotten weaker...I threw about 300 punches to take care of that guy!"

His body began to smoke, signaling that he was almost about to lose his 'Hero-Form'. He told the remaining two,

"You've been bested: Surrender!"

"Cheater...YOU KILLED NOUMU!"

In the form of some tantrum, Shigaraki charged at All-Might, using his Quirk: Decay. But, Midoriya used One-For-All, breaking his legs in the process, prepared to stop the Villain, but that was when Kurogiri appeared between the two, and Shigaraki had his hand aimed at Izuku's face. His eyes widened in shock, but he was still prepared for whatever was about to come. However, he did not expect a gunshot to ring out across the facility, Shigaraki clutching his hand that was shot, and Iida standing next to the UA Faculty.

In a confident voice, he stated,

"I, Tenya Iida, Class 1-A representative, has returned!"

* * *

It was needless to say that all the Villains had either been defeated or surrendered. Well, except for Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Hajime, first two having escaped by Kurogiri's Warp-Gates, while Hajime made the smart decision and get the Hell out of dodge before the fight. After avoiding the potential crisis of Kirishima learning that All-Might isn't who he truly is, Izuku had started his way for the entrance, in which most of his classmates were already there.

He was immediately surrounded by most of his friends, some out of concern, others just glad that nothing bad happened to him. But that was when he saw Uraraka, she looked like she had seen a ghost - Oh. Right. Izuku pretty much died right in front of her - things became awkward for Izuku really quick.

He coughed into his fist, and awkwardly said,

"Hey - "

"IZUKU!"

She ran towards him, arms outstretched, closing them around his body, enveloping him into a hug that surprised him. At first he was filled with exuberance, but all that disappeared as he realized that she was actually crying on his shoulder. He felt her body shake, and she was hyperventilating as well. He wrapped his own arms around her body, rubbing her back slowly, reassuring her,

"It's okay, don't cry, Ochako. I'm okay."

"I know...it's just, when I saw you get hurt I...I..."

"Don't talk, let's just stay like this for a bit."

"Okay..."

This lasted for a few moments before the two heard one of their classmates scream. They turned around, and on instinct, Izuku stood in front of Uraraka as Haru stood in front of him. But, what truly caught his attention was what he had in his left hand. It was Izuku's severed-arm, he honestly forgotten about his lost appendage, and he truly wanted to forget about the horrible experience. Haru simply dropped it on the floor, and then he spoke through the voice of Hajime.

" **You...should have...accepted...** "

"Even if you asked me a million times, I'll say no a million times."

" **You...aren't...the first...** "

"The first? What do you mean by that?"

" **More...Ajin...more...like...YOU.** "

And with that, Haru disappeared in front of them. His message was forever burned into Izuku's memory. The idea of more Ajin was incredible, but hearing that there were Ajin like himself, then that also meant that there would also be Ajin like Hajime. He mentally told himself:

 _I have to find these other Ajin._

* * *

 **AN: And that was the ninth chapter of the story. Tell me what you thought about the story, leaving your reviews in the review-section. Also, I have a small contest for you guys, one of which is pretty much a new cover for my story.**

 **The other is: if you have an OC that is an Ajin, PM me the details about that character, and they might make an appearance in the story later on.**

 **Also, after dealing with the Omake, I plan on revealing a new Ajin-character on the tenth chapter.**

 ***In the background, Ghost and Haru are fighting.***

 **Now excuse me while I take care of two Black Ghosts beating the crap out of each other.**

 **GHOST!**

 **HARU!**

 ***Both look at the author.***

 **Mind saying it for our readers?**

 **Ghost and Haru: See ya later!**


	11. Omake

**AN: Hello, sorry for the wait, and welcome to Deku the Ajin's very first omake! This omake is pretty much similar to the first OVA of Boku no Hero Academia, but we have Ajin!-Izuku, so expect some differences in here. Also, I have gotten some OCs for this story, but I am waiting for more people to come up with more characters, Heroes/Villains, that have the Ajin-Quirk, but I have created one character, who has an Ajin that some of you may know.**

 **Also, I apologize for the lack of updates from all of my stories, mainly due to school.**

 **After this omake, I plan on revealing some of the OCs I have so far in from you guys, so thank you for those that actually wanted to submit an Ajin-OC. And remember, if you guys have an idea for an Ajin that is either a Hero or a Villain, then just PM me what you had in mind.**

 **Now, let's start the omake.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Inside Class 1-A - 

It had been a few days after the attack on the U.S.J, after the resurfacing of Hajime, and the discovery of other Ajin out there. For Izuku, it was all too much for him, and he still got headaches because of this.

He was sitting in desk, writing down more notes about 'Ajin', and Hajime and his Black-Ghost, Haru. When he discovered his Quirk, Izuku had to play it safe when he was testing the limits of his powers, something that wasn't even considered by Hajime. He knew how far they can regenerate, like how Izuku's arm was regenerating in a matter of minutes. But, even he knew that there were some things that he didn't risk, such as being decapitated.

The thought of what would've happened to him if Ghost wasn't there fast enough, it was enough to make him nauseous.

He was in deep though, until Ochako came from behind and just hugged, for no apparent reason. But he didn't seemed flustered, or tried to remove her, instead, he just let the hug continue. Ever since seeing her friend getting brutally murdered before her eyes, Ochako had been starting give more...affection towards Izuku. She leaned into his ear, and whispered,

"Are you feeling okay, Deku-kun?"

"Yes..."

"Still worrying about Hajime?"

"Yeah..."

Before anything else happened, their teacher, Aizawa, walked into the room, surprising most of the class. During the attack on the U.S.J, he was injured, both his arms were broken by Nomu, so they thought that he wasn't going to be in-class. But, he just walked in, covered in bandages, with both his arms in slings. After dealing with questions about his health, he simply told them,

"Since our Rescue-Training was...interrupted, we're going to do it today."

"What, really? But, what about - "

"13 is okay, and this was All-Might's idea. So get suited-up, and let's go."

* * *

Outside the U.S.J - 

All of Class 1-A stood at the front-doors of the facility, some uneasy after what they just witnessed a couple of days ago. Due to his costume being torn to shreds by Haru, Izuku had to put on his PE-uniform, but he still had his claws, with some padding on the elbows and knees.

His old costume was given to the Support-Department, waiting to be upgraded by the people there.

13, one of the teachers that were critically injured, stood in front of them. Despite the fact that they were nearly torn apart with their own Black-Hole, they said that they were fine, and able to teach Class 1-A on how to save people in natural-disasters.

The first place they had entered, was pretty much a giant cliff, and below them was a chasm. It was simple: some of the students will be going down the chasm, and act as if they were injured: with one panicking, one with a sprained-leg, and one unconscious. Things got really uncomfortable when Bakugou slowly edged towards Izuku, who realized what was going on. The green-haired boy ran away from his friend, with the blonde in pursuit, shouting,

"Kacchan, you are NOT breaking my leg!"

"Come on, Deku! You can heal that - WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

As soon as the Explosion-user's intentions were revealed, Ochako ran after the blonde, and got on his back, distracting him. Bakugou's sadistic-humor turned into anger, which was directed at Ochako, which was then directed towards Ghost, who separated the two. Before anything else can happen, 13 coughed,

"As much as that was entertaining, we got a lesson to start."

"S-sorry..."

"Whatever."

After the whole "leg-breaking-fiasco" was dealt with, Izuku, Ochako, and Iida all went down into the chasm. Izuku, to his displeasure, was the one with the sprained-leg, Iida was the one panicking, who went all-out with the act, and Ochako was the one unconscious, who desperately tried not to laugh at Iida's performance. The one's rescuing them, were Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and surprisingly, Bakugou, the last one reluctantly doing so, while plotting the murder of those that were laughing behind him.

"I don't understand why I have to rescue those three...I mean, two of them annoy me, and the third fucking failed me during the Combat-Training!"

"Well...this is an Omake of a semi-successful story."

"The fuck did you just say?"

"N-nothing."

* * *

Afterwards - 

When Izuku and his friends finally got out of the chasm, they were now the ones saving their classmates, one of them being Tsuyu Asui. Izuku had summoned Ghost, and carried Tsuyu piggyback-style all the way up to the surface, where Izuku how carried her.

Izuku mentally smiled to himself, knowing that it was a good idea to have Ghost do this kind of thing. Due to his physical abilities, he would be able to save multiple people with ease.

His attention then turned back to Tsuyu who, for some reason, was blushing a faint-pink. He was confused at first, only to realize that he was carrying her princess-style, which was actually embarrassing for the two, and Tsuyu just said,

"Midoriya-chan...I know that we're practicing and all...but this is embarrassing, kero."

"S-sorry about, Asui-san."

"I told you to call me 'Tsuyu-chan', kero."

"Sorry again..."

Oblivious to the fact that Ghost was still there, he began to laugh.

Or at least he tried to,

" **Ha...ha...ha...** "

* * *

In the City-Area - 

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH THESE FUCKS!?"

"This is an Omake of a semi-successful story, Bakugou-san."

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

After the cliff-scenario training was over, 13 led the class towards the City-Area, where a group of the students will be looking for the rest of their classmates, who will be hiding themselves inside the giant diorama of the city, waiting to be 'rescued'. So, basically, this is a hardcore game of hide-and-seek for most of them. As soon as their classmates had left, searching for a place to hide, Izuku, Bakugou, and other classmates of theirs, had begun their search.

Izuku and Mineta were on top of one of the collapsed buildings in the area, and saw Ojiro inside the building, and smiled at them. Izuku though about summoning Ghost, but decided against it, as there would be no way for Ghost to jump high enough to get back to him.

Instead, he had Ghost find a pole, long enough for Ojiro to grab onto, and then he and Mineta made a makeshift ladder, using Mineta's balls and slabs of debris.

As soon as their classmate had joined up with them, Ghost had suddenly appeared behind Izuku, but Izuku noticed something was wrong with him. For as long as he could remember, Izuku was always capable of telling how Ghost felt, and right now, Ghost was nervous. He asked him,

"Ghost, what's wrong?"

" **One...more...** "

"One more...one more what...?"

" **One...more...Villain.** "

The three Heroes-in-training looked at each other, their eyes widened as they heard the news. Izuku shouted,

"What?! How - is any of the others where the Villain is?"

" **...Todoroki...** "

Before any one of them could react, there was a massive boom followed up by the ground shaking a bit. They all ran towards the source, and as soon as they caught up with the rest of their peers, they stopped as they saw the Villain that was hidden.

The Villain before them was a giant of a man, whose face was hidden by a gas-mask, one side was orange while the other side was gray, that had horns on it. He wore a black, skintight long-sleeved shirt, with a white harness, green shoulder-pads with spikes, and fingerless gloves. He had a dark-red utility-belt, with dark-green cargo-pants and black boots. But, his attire wasn't what made him an intimidating force to be reckoned with, it was what he carried.

He was carrying the unconscious body of -

"Todoroki-kun!"

As they saw their friend being carried by his harness, limp as if he was dead - the mere thought was enough to make most of them shudder. But, thankfully, Todoroki was still breathing, he was just unconscious, but he was still in danger. If this masked-individual was able to take down the strongest in their class, and both their teachers out of commission, AND All-Might was nowhere to be found, their only option was to run for the exits, but the Villain had anticipated that.

He rose his foot, and shouted at them,

"I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE! I'LL FINISH YOU ALL!"

As he slammed his foot downwards, the whole city was nearly destroyed they were suddenly inside a massive crater. They couldn't believe the power he had, it was as if he could rival All-Might. At first, no one moved, that was until Bakugou faced the Villain, wearing a ferocious grin.

"GET READY TO DIE!"

"You have guts to take me head on!"

The gap between was closed, and Bakugou began to throw multiple explosions at him, only for the Villain to block them with his free-hand. He then tried to grab the Explosion-user, only for Bakugou to propel himself into the air, and blast him from behind. He landed next to Iida, telling him,

"Do me a favor, and get those weaklings away from here! They're gonna be a fucking pain to deal with..."

"Must you always insult others - ?"

"What do you mean by that?"

The two looked behind them, and not only Kirishima, but their entire class standing before them.

"In case you've forgotten: We're the students of Class 1-A."

"We're training to be Heroes too!"

"How brave...but futile!"

The Villain had recovered, and threw debris at them, only for Aoyama to use his Naval-Laser to destroy them. Then, the entire Class began to destroy the debris, even Ghost, who slashed at them, and even threw back one of the debris that was near him. Ghost then ran after the Villain, with Izuku, Iida, and a few others not to far behind, with Jirou, Sero, and Yaoyorozu distracting the Villain. However, the Villain effortlessly stopped them all, even dodging one of Bakugou's explosions, that was from BEHIND.

But, Bakugou still continued to fight him, even getting Ghost to join in as well. Despite their combined efforts, the Villain appeared to be barely breaking a sweat. At first, Izuku thought they were just fighting wildly, but then he realized what they were actually doing. Standing up, he called out some of his friends, telling them that he had an idea.

The Villain grabbed Ghost by the throat, and threw him towards Bakugou, who simply dodged him, shouting,

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, PUPPET!"

"Time to finish this - !"

"NOW, URARAKA-SAN!"

With that single word, Izuku ran towards Uraraka, who used her Quirk on him, making him lightweight, but that wasn't it. Asui used her tongue, wrapped it around him, and propelled him towards the Villain, who still fought with the blonde and the Black Ghost. The Villain noticed him, and noticed that one of Mineta's balls was attached to the green-haired boy's hand, which he used to grab onto Todoroki's harness. With their friend out of harms way, Izuku prepared to use One-For-All, flicking his finger and yelling,

"SMASH!"

But, the force from his attack wasn't enough to push back the Villain, only for Bakugou to get in front of him, and fired a massive explosion, causing the Villain to be thrown off his feet, heading towards a trap, that was covered in Mineta's balls.

It was a makeshift, human-sized glue trap.

Izuku realized that both Bakugou and Ghost were biding his time, allowing the plan to be set in motion.

And so, the blonde, Explosion-user walked towards the now stuck Villain, prepared to finish him off. But, as he did, one of the balls was stuck to his mask, in which he was able to tear off, causing Bakugou to be greeted by tanned-skin, blonde hair, and a giant smile. He, alongside his Class, shouted,

"ALL-MIGHT!?"

Apparently, he thought it was a good idea to use the attack as a test for them, to see if they weren't affected by it at all.

They weren't.

But they were mad as Hell.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I-It was for the greater good! I'm sorry!"

What was even more shocking, was the fact that Todoroki was in on it as well. But, that was when Izuku turned to Ghost, and asked him,

"Did you know about this too!?"

" **...Yes.** "

As everyone inside the facility were either glad that it wasn't an actual Villain, or mad at their teacher for nearly scarring them, they didn't noticed that on top of the buildings that were still standing, there was a cloaked figure, and next to them was another Black Ghost.

The figure spoke in a feminine tone,

"Kuro-chan, let's move."

" **...Okay...** "

* * *

 **AN: And that was the omake! Sorry for not updating, and it's nearly Christmas as well. I don't have much to say, except I might do something for Christmas, in which it will take place in the form of Izuku caroling in Deku the Music Meister.**

 **So far...I have nothing.**

 **GHOST! HARU! SING FOR THE READERS!**

 ***Both Black Ghosts appeared in front of the camera, and then sang. Or tried to.***

 **Ghost & Haru: We...wish you...a...Merry Christmas...we...wish you...**

 **See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the eleventh chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin!**

 **Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story, and as promised, I am going to reveal some of the OC's that have the "Ajin-Quirk"! There will only be two OC's revealed in this chapter, I will reveal the rest of the OC's later on, but I'm going to focus on only these two.** **These two OC's are both female, users of the "Ajin-Quirk" (obviously), and are going to be apart of the Heroes, technically.**

 **They will also be the same age as Izuku, but they won't be potential lovers for him, because this is not a harem-story.**

 ***Izuku sighs in relief from the background.***

 **Izuku: Oh thank goodness, I was looking up topics around the anime and manga..and I was kinda disturbed to see that there was something called a "Dekubowl"?**

 **Also, for those who have submitted an OC, I hope you don't mind, but I have changed their backgrounds a bit.**

 **Anyways, I have also read something in the reviews concerning about the ending in the omake. Yes, I have decided to add Kuro-Chan, but her Ajin isn't going to be Izumi Shimomura. I know that some of you are going to ask: "Why add Kuro-chan if you aren't going to add Izumi?"**

 ***Izumi Shimomura appears out of nowhere, cracking her knuckles as Kuro-chan stands behind her.***

 **Izumi (with lots of hidden wrath): Yes. Tell us WHY I'm not going to be in this story, and yet, Kuro-chan is going to be here?**

 **O-okay...no need to get a little...crazy here.**

 **The only reason I decided not to add Izumu Shimomura is because I have previously stated that there aren't going to be a lot of characters of the Ajin: Demi-Human because this is where Ajin aren't tormented because of who they are. Also, I was pretty sure I have stated somewhere that I might add Kuro-chan at a certain point of the story.**

 **Anyways, time to get this chapter going!**

 **Izuku & Izumi: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V - 

It's been a couple of days since we had to deal with not only the attack at the USJ, but also All-Might, impersonating a Villain, trying to attack us afterwards. Tomorrow was the day that we had to return to UA, so I was just taking a walk throughout the city before heading back home.

As I passed by multiple people, I couldn't help but wonder if these people had the "Ajin-Quirk" like myself, trying to hide from Hajime. When I thought about him, I couldn't help but think about what he told me about how there were other people with the "Ajin-Quirk" that are good guys, like me. Then I couldn't help but shudder when my mind then came to the possibility of Hajime and his followers spying on me, probably track me back to my house, and then my mom -

No. Stop thinking like that. They aren't going to hurt anyone close to me, just to get to me.

I'll make sure of it.

Anyways, as I walking past a convenience store, I heard the sound of glass breaking, so I turned around, only to be shoved aside by someone who was in a brown cloak. The manager of the store pointed at the cloaked-individual, and shouted,

"CATCH THAT THIEF!"

I didn't hesitate running after the thief, weaving my way around pedestrians, trying to get closer to them. The person looked behind, and I noticed that the person had long, dark-blue hair underneath their hood. That was when they ran into a cafe, where I saw the thief jump over a table, slid between some waiter's legs, and actually leaped over the railing. I ran into the cafe as well, also doing what the thief did, and resumed my chase with them.

I shouted at them,

"STOP!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I was surprised to hear a feminine voice, who sounded like she was about my age. She then ran towards the street, and that was when I noticed something that made my eyes widen in horror. As she ran out to the street, there was a massive semi-truck headed towards her.

"WATCH OUT!"

She didn't even see it coming.

I slowed down to a jog, completely stopping as the truck stopped, the driver coming out of his vehicle as he could look in horror at the blood that splattered his bumper. That was when he then puked, I couldn't blame him though, I wanted to puke as well. But what I was feeling for that girl? All of that changed when I saw something weird, unbelievable, was floating around the girl's body, something that I only thought that Hajime and I could only have.

There was IBM floating around her.

Invisible Black Matter.

That was when the girl groaned in pain, and slowly stood up, removing the cloak that covered her body. As I suspected, she was about my age, with dark-blue hair that cascaded down her back, and light-brown eyes. No longer wearing her cloak, she was dressed in a school-girl uniform, which was tattered in some places. As she patted dust off of herself, she finally looked at me in the eye, her own eyes widened as she realized what she just did in front of me. That was when she finally spoke,

"Aw shit."

"W-wait. I'm not gonna - "

"KURO-CHAN! GET HIM!"

As soon as she called out to someone, she bolted, but before I could chase after her, her Black Ghost: Kuro-chan, swung at me, only for Ghost to intercept that attack. As the two Black Ghosts looked at each other, In couldn't help but notice that this 'Kuro-chan' was as muscular as Ghost, but it also had a pyramid-like head for some reason. I looked at Ghost, and shouted,

"Ghost! Keep - her? - distracted! I'm gonna chase after the girl!"

" **Okay...** "

Kuro-chan was going to help her Ajin, but Ghost grabbed her by the waist, and tackled her to the ground, and both began to fight over dominance. As uch as I wanted to stay and watch the fight, finding the female-Ajin was much more important right now. I wanted to ask her questions, mainly who she was and if she was working with Hajime. That was when I noticed that she ran into an alleyway, in which she trapped herself between a wall and myself.

After catching my breath, I tried reassuring her,

"L-look, I'm not here to hurt you or anything. And I am not, and I mean NOT, working with Hajime."

"Of course I know that."

"Wait. Really? Then why did you just run off when you 'restarted'?"

"I was out in the open! Since you, Izuku Midoriya, aren't working for Hajime, that doesn't mean that there aren't others who are working with him. I had to make sure that I wasn't being followed. Well, you were following me, but I had to lure you here."

"Well, when you put it like that - Wait. 'Lure' me...oh crap."

That was when all I saw was black suddenly.

* * *

Third P.O.V - 

In an abandoned warehouse, there were three teenagers residing in there for the time being. Two of them were girls, while the third was a boy, Izuku Midoriya, who was currently unconscious, and tied up to a chair, due to whatever hit him in the back of the head.

The first girl was the one who lured Midoriya to the alleyway, so the second girl was her partner or something like that.

She was also the same age as Izuku and her partner, but has long, silky, purple hair that went down to her hips, and silver eyes that seemed to be dull. She was tanned-skinned, and also appeared to have a faint pinkish blush on her cheeks as well, so she would be qualified as 'cute'. Unlike her partner, she was dressed in black jeans, white sneakers, and a gray hoodie.

She turned to her partner, giving her a deadpan expression,

"I can't believe we went with your idea."

"What? It worked didn't it?"

"Aoi, we had to carry him back to the safe-house. In BROAD DAYLIGHT."

"Relax Lunar, we - Hold on...I think he's waking up."

True to her word, Izuku was indeed waking up, instantly getting freaked out when he saw himself tied up in front of two girls that just kidnapped him.

He stuttered,

"W-what's going on? W-who are you people?"

"It's okay, really! My friend and I - we're the good guys."

"Technically. We're technically the good guys, we just haven't aligned ourselves with the Pro-Heroes."

The purple-haired girl, Lunar, glared at her friend, Aoi, in which the bluenette simply shrugged in response. That was when she realized that neither girl had given Izuku their names, so Lunar looked back at the green-haired boy, and introduced herself,

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Lunar Aishi - I know that 'Lunar' is an odd name, but it's mine name, deal with it. And this is my partner, and friend - "

"Aoi Minami. In case you've forgotten, I was the one who lured you to that alleyway."

"Okay...nice to meet you two - now, can you guys PLEASE tell me just what is going on!? What do you mean that you're 'technically' good guys? If you guys are Vigilantes, then that's forbidden to do, especially for people like us! I mean, I may have used my Quirk many times without the qualification, but I'm studying to become a Hero! Also, I don't think that 'Lunar' is a weird name. And, I know I wanted to meet other Ajin, but didn't expected to meet more so soon - "

"Whoa! Whoa! Just what was that?! I get that you have a lot of answers, but we honestly don't have that much time to talk before someone reports you missing. In short: we're the only other two Ajin that are known to Hajime, besides you. While we're not aligned with him, we're also not with the Heroes, so I guess you could say that we are Vigilantes - "

"We are."

"Thanks, Aoi, anyways, what I'm trying to say is - Hajime is planning something big, as in possible genocide. And since we don't want that to happen, we have to team up."

Izuku looked at Lunar, and then at Aoi, then back to Lunar. So far, he could understand as to what these two were saying. Since there's no effective way of taking on an Ajin, the only way to fight an Ajin head-on: is with another Ajin. However, it couldn't hurt if they had some additional help from the Heroes.

But these two girls thought that only the three of them could take on what Hajime is planning?

There could be others who would want to help, sure, but that also means that they would put a lot of people in danger as well. Both Ajin and civilians would be in danger from whatever Lunar and Aoi were suggesting to do, then there was also -

"Mom! I'm sorry, guys, but I have my mom, and I don't want to endanger her if I do this! And what about you? What about your parents? Aren't they going to be worried for you two?"

That was when the two girls winced, signaling that their parents was a sore subject for the two. But before Izuku could apologize for being insensitive, Lunar told him,

"It's alright...really. Our parents...are dead, and I'm sure you can understand why."

"Hajime..."

"He heard of how we were Ajin like him, and he wanted us to join him, but we were like you once: wanted to become a Hero. And Hajime...he killed our parents in a way to threaten us into joining him, but...we managed to go into hiding from him. I'm not sure why he didn't find out about you sooner, Izuku."

That was when Lunar inhaled deeply, before continuing,

"Which is why - and I know that this is asking too much - that you may have to give up living a normal life."

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V - 

"...you may have to give up living a normal life."

W-what? Did she just tell me to abandon everyone, and everything, that I love just to help them? I know, it sounds selfish, but it's also selfish for them to place something like this on me as soon as we met. I mean: we literally met each other five minutes or go! They could tell that they may have took it a bit too far, because Aoi said,

"I know how it sounds but - "

"No. I'm sorry...but I can't just leave everything behind."

"Izuku, Hajime is planning something, and I'm sure that you don't want people - people you love! - hurt because of him, do you?"

I took this into consideration, knowing that she had a point. If I stayed around my friends and family, it'll be most likely that Hajime would target them, just to get to me. But, if that was the case: then why was it that Hajime went after their parents, but not my mom? But, I still spoke,

"Having people getting hurt...because Hajime wanted to get to me, I understand. But...if I left, then I'll be hurting them more than Hajime would."

That was when Aoi pushed me back, shouting,

"Are you serious!? What happens if Hajime WILL go after those you care, huh? Because back at the facility, I saw that girl you were with. The one with the pink cheeks? Would you still believe that YOU would be hurting her more, when Hajime fucking kills her?!"

Okay, that went too far!

"LEAVE OCHAKO OUT OF THIS!"

Lunar was about to intervene, but that was when Aoi called out Kuro-chan again, her claws were wrapped my neck, forcing me from the ground, my feet dangling as I had Ghost called up again. That was when Lunar simply sighed, and called up her Black Ghost.

"Celeste...help me out here?"

" **...** **No problem...** "

Her Ghost wasn't as muscular like mine or Aoi's, but its fingers were much sharper than Ghost's, and it appears that Celeste's head seemed to have IBM styled into got between Ghost and Kuro-chan, making sure that the two weren't going to attack, and then Lunar looked to Aoi. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation, which seemed like Lunar was winning, because moments later Aoi groaned and told Kuro-chan,

"Drop him."

" **...Fine.** "

As I hit the ground, I immediately took in deep breaths, and Lunar walked up to me, actually concerned for my well-being.

I shrugged her off, and glared at Aoi, and she was glaring back at I told her,

"I don't...want to lose her, or anyone else...and that even means you and Lunar as well. But...I'll be damned if I'll let anyone get to them, just so they could watch me break? I promise you..."

" **I will _kill you..._** "

I heard Ghost's voice echo more than usual, so I turned around, and I felt my eyes widened at what I saw. Not only was Ghost behind me, but it appeared like Ghost multiplied, because there was about a dozen or so of him in the warehouse we were in, surrounding me and the other two. I turned to Lunar and Aoi, hoping that they knew what was going on, and I saw that even they had no idea was happening to Ghost.

And what's more, I had never said that phrase before...

 _I will_ kill _you..._

"I'll still help you. There's just...things that I can't afford to lose."

And that was when I left, all the Ghosts disappearing except for one - my Ghost - and he followed me to the exit.

* * *

With Aoi & Lunar - 

As soon as Izuku left the building, Lunar sighed at what could've been a disaster. She allowed herself to drop to the ground, looking up to the ceiling, ignoring that Celeste was standing over her. She turned her head to her friend, and saw Aoi also was lying on her back. That was when she told the bluenette,

"Baka. If I wasn't here - "

"I know. I know. It's just...I wanted to see something."

"And what's that? Anger from someone who we needed help from?"

Aoi winced a bit, knowing that she may have went too far with her little rant about how Izuku will get everyone he knows killed. She stood up, now sitting on the floor, with Kuro-chan sitting down next to her as well. She told Lunar,

"No. I wanted to see if he would go to such lengths for the people he cares for. And I was kinda surprised to hear that he cared for us, for me, after everything I said to him..."

That was when Lunar had looked to Celeste, who walked over to Aoi, and flicked her on the forehead, getting a yelp of pain from the girl. That was when Lunar got off the floor, and helped Aoi off the floor as well, the two leaving the warehouse. Then she said to her,

"Of course he would care about us. After all: he's a Hero, right?"

"...Right. So, let's go?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, that was the eleventh chapter of the story, so tell me what you guys thought!**

 **Also, yes, those were the two OC's.**

 **Here's who the OC's belongs to:**

 **Lunar Aishi - XxMysticalLunarxX**

 **Aoi Minami - Myself**

 **Anyways, these are only two of the OC's so far that I have revealed. If you still want to see your own OC in the story, then just PM the details about them, and I might put them in. Once again, leave a review if you liked the chapter.**

 ***Aoi and Lunar pop out of nowhere.***

 **Aoi & Lunar: SEE YA LATER!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the twelfth chapter of the story!** **I am so sorry that I delayed the next update for so long. The reason why is because my laptop isn't working, so I have to do all of my next chapters in my phone.**

 **But I'll still continue to do my best for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Anyways, this chapter and the future chapters will be about the Sports Festival arc!**

 ***Classes 1-A and 1-B shout in excitement.***

 **I'm gonna skip the entire training montage, and get to the race of the Festival.**

 **Also, know that Deku is also an Ajin, meaning that he'll have more than one way to win this race.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

UA's Sports Festival - 

The UA Sports Festival, it's like your typical sports festival, except people go there to watch students fight one another with their Quirks. It was also the biggest thing people looked forward to since the Olympics, whose popularity decreased since Quirks were discovered. Not only that, but Pro-Heroes scout potential sidekicks, which might be as far as most UA students can go in their careers.

So it can be understandable as to why the students had to try their best in the festival.

The stadium that was constructed for this very event was like a baseball-stadium, except the thing didn't have any dugouts, diamond, or anything else that made it similar to baseball. The people, which were mostly civilians and Pro-Heroes, watched excitedly as they waited for the students to come out onto the field. In a booth that allowed them a bird's eye-view of the stadium, both Present-Mic and Eraser-Head were the commentators for the whole thing.

Eraser-Head just sat there, watching with disinterest, while Present-Mic was being himself.

"HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! I'M YOUR HOST, PRESENT-MIC, AND WITH ME IS MY CO-HOST - "

"Don't drag me into this..."

"...Alright then. Anyways: HERE COMES THIS YEAR'S PARTICIPANTS!"

As if they were cued, nearly every student, from the Heroes-Course, General-Education Department, and Support Department had made their way towards the field. They were all dressed in their PE uniforms, just so no one would stand out among the rest. They all stood in front of the umpire, who was standing on top of a platform, overlooking all of them.

The umpire was a middle-aged woman, who was honestly drop-dead gorgeous, with long, black hair and blue eyes. She straight-up looked like a dominatrix, which aroused a lot of men in the stadium, with a white bodysuit that was underneath a black, breastless leotard and translucent, black, thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She also wore a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. In her hands was an actual flogger-like whip.

The 18 Only Hero: Midnight.

While nearly every male student wondered why she was the umpire of the Festival, Midnight had Bakugou go onto the platform with her, making him give the opening speech to everyone.

"I...am gonna end up on top."

Everyone that wasn't apart of 1-A immediately booed at the blonde, who ignored the entire scene and walked back towards his class, who simply sighed in exasperation, predicting that something like this would happen.

Anyways, the students were now hearing about their first event: a race around the whole stadium. It wasn't going to be simple though, for there is going to be a bunch of obstacles getting in their way. They all headed towards the entrance of the stadium, which acted as both their starting line and finish line.

Everyone tensed up as the countdown began, preparing themselves for what was soon to come.

Three...

Two...

One...

As soon as the buzzer went off, Izuku used his paralyzing-scream, causing nearly every student to freeze from the affect of his Quirk. However, those from his class had expected him to use his scream, so they covered their ears as they ran out of the stadium. Izuku started to run as well, only to hear Bakugou shout,

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, DEKU!"

Izuku turned around and ducked his head as Bakugou used his own Quirk to allow him to fly above his fellow classmates, making him take the lead so early. He wasn't the only one though, for Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Iida to head past him, all using their Quirks to the fullest.

Todoroki used his right-side to nearly freeze those behind him, Yaoyorozu used her's to have a pole form in her palm and vaulted over Izuku, and Iida simply rushed past him, making those three take the top four spots in the race. Realizing that he had to whatever it took, Izuku had Ghost form beside him, and said to him,

"Ghost! Distract the others!"

" **Okay...** "

Ghost turned around and immediately attacked those behind him, allowing Izuku to take fifth place, and think about how to get pass those above him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later - 

At some point of the race, the remaining student body was no longer under the effects of Izuku's scream, and immediately caught up with Class 1-A. Izuku had summoned Ghost back to his side, only to see something in front of him that made him freak out.

In front of him were the robots that were from the Entrance Exam for UA. The rest of the students saw this and panicked, wondering as to how they were gonna get past those. But Bakugou and Todoroki had blown through and froze the robots that were in their way respectively, allowing them to now be neck and neck for the lead.

Soon enough, everyone was fighting the robots, slowly getting past them.

Izuku had used One-For-All on one of the big robots, destroying it with a single blow, and then allowed Ghost to 'reset' him, healing the injury he has whenever One-For-All was used. As he ran to catch up with the others, he saw Ghost pick up one of the armor plating from the machines, asking him,

"Why did you bring that?"

" **Just in case...** "

Not wanting to argue, Izuku had continued to run and behind him was Ghost holding onto the giant slab of metal.

* * *

Second Obstacle of Race - 

When everyone got to the second point of the race, they all stopped as they saw just what was in front of them. There was a full-on canyon in front of them, gigantic pillars of stone were connected to each other with cables that were probably meant as a way to get to one pillar to another.

Tsuyu Asui jumped towards one of the cables and easily walked acrossed it with all four of her limbs.

Another student, Mei Hastume of the Support Department had used her gadgets to get across the canyon, which wasn't technically cheating, considering the training those from the Hero-Course were receiving. This girl had something called "Hover Soles" and a "Wire Arrow", making the transition to the third obstacle easily.

Izuku saw the canyon and immediately ran towards the edge of the cliff, and jumped off.

He ignored the panicked screams from the other students as he felt Ghost's feet latch onto his shoulders and saw that Ghost's arms had turned into wings, making the both of them soar through the air, and passed the second obstacle. At first, Izuku wanted to have Ghost fly him throughout the entire race, but dismissed it, wanting to see if he could win the race without using either of his Quirks that often.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, MIDORIYA HAS EASILY WENT PASSED THE CANYON! NOW HE AND THE OTHER STUDENTS WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE THIRD AND FINAL OBSTACLE..."

* * *

Third Obstacle - 

"IT'S A STRAIGHT UP MINE-FIELD!"

That bit of information would've been helpful, if it wasn't for the fact that one of students were unlucky enough to step on one of those mines. Luckily, the power of these things weren't strong enough to actually kill someone. But now every student had to slowly walk around the mines they spotted.

Izuku was about to have Ghost fly him towards the finish-line, now wanting to win this race no matter what. But that was when he heard Iida shout,

"Sorry, Midoriya! But you aren't the only one who wants to win this race!"

He turned around, and saw Iida destroy Ghost's head with a devastating kick with his right leg. The green-haired boy had immediately went onto one knee, clutching his head as he felt pain go through it.

After a few moments, Izuku swore to himself as he had to wait for Ghost to come back, so he had to improvise. Thankfully, Ghost still held onto that metal-slab from the first obstacle, giving Izuku an idea about what to do.

He used the slab to collect as many land-mines as possible, forming small mound of the explosives in front of him. A single mine wasn't powerful, but if multiple were gathered...

"Here goes! Thanks for the idea, Kacchan!"

He made sure that he gripped the slab as hard as he could, and then jumped on top of the mines, creating a massive explosion that was so powerful that the force from it made Izuku fly above the students that were above him. Izuku also noticed that both Bakugou and Todoroki were looking at him, shocked to see that he was catching up with them.

Then it happened.

Izuku stole the lead from them, causing the both of them to step up their game. Bakugou had launched himself into the sky as well, but Todoroki created a path of ice, allowing him to get past the mines as well. Within a matter of seconds, the two were closing in on Izuku, who still held onto the slab as of his life depended on it, and shouted with all his might,

"GHOST! LAUNCH ME!"

As he heard his name spoken, Ghost appeared below Izuku and grabbed the metal-slab, throwing the thing as hard as he could, giving his partner an extra boost of speed. Izuku then managed to stand up on the slab, and began to actually surf through the air on it like a makeshift surfboard.

By the time he lost speed, Izuku jumped off of the slab and began to run as fast as he could, hearing Bakugou shouting behind him, and Todoroki's footsteps getting closer and closer. That was when he ran towards the entrance, and actually became the first one back into the stadium, which signified one thing -

"AND THE WINNER OF THE RACE IS 1-A'S VERY OWN...IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

* * *

Later - 

After every student had crossed the finish line, with Bakugou and Todoroki taking second and third place respectively, and were now waiting for Midnight to tell them what was the second event of the festival.

Turns out it was a Calvary Battle.

"The rules are just like your every other Calvary Battle, except the rider of each team will be wearing a headband that has the total number of points each teammate has earned from the Race!"

Midnight then showed every student the amount of points they had received from the race, and Izuku was shocked to see that he had -

"Ten-million!?"

"That's right! Also, each team can also steal another team's headband, adding more points for themselves!"

The students around Izuku had all realized the same thing about stealing each other's headband: if someone stole Izuku's headband, then they would have an easy ticket to head for the finals.

Izuku paled as he felt everyone looking at him with an evil look in their eyes.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the twelfth chapter of the story! Once again I am sorry for the major delay, and please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter.**

 **Now next up is the final chapter of BNHA: The Music Meister, so be ready for that.**

 **Also happy summer!**

 **See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the thirteenth chapter of Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin! I am so terribly sorry for how long this took, because I mostly had school to deal with: college applications, tests, etc. Now that I'm back -**

 ***Bakugou tackles Author to the ground, Izuku rushes in to pull Bakugou off of Author.***

 **Bakugou: MONTHS! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR FUCKING MONTHS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

 **Author: GET HIM OFF ME!**

 **Izuku: KACCHAN! NO, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!**

 ***The rest of Class 1-A arrives, and manages to pull Bakugou off.***

 **T-Thanks...anyways, now that I have some free time, I can update this story, and probably upload some new stories as well, but I can't make any promises. Now, for this chapter is the cavalry battle, and it's gonna be somewhat similar to its canon-version, but I'm gonna have Ghost in it, and he might be geared up thanks to Hatsume. Also, I know that this is the Sports Festival Arc, but I might have to breeze through the cavalry battle.**

 **Bakugou: SERIOUSLY!**

 **L-Let me explain!**

 **The reason why I decided to breeze through the cavalry battle is mostly because I wanted to get straight to the matches. Some of you guys might actually want to see how an Ajin-Deku might do against in the cavalry battle, but I am behind on the show, so I have to somewhat watch the show as the story progresses. Anyways, I am considering on uploading a new BNHA story, this time based around an OC, which was probably a request I got a while back, or probably this idea I had recently.**

 **I'll explain more about the story on my profile.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

UA Sports Festival - 

It was now the "Cavalry Battle" event of the Sports Festival, and nearly every student was partnering up with each other for this event. Not only that but, surprisingly, Bakugou was the top pick for the Cavalry Battle as nearly all of his classmates wanted him to partner up with him. However, the only problem that the explosive blonde had when being surrounded was trying to remember not only the Quirks of his classmates, but also their names, much to their disbelief.

Izuku, on the other hand, also surprisingly, wasn't able to get anyone to partner up with him.

It wasn't because no one liked the green-haired boy, but it was because how his ten-million points would paint a massive target-sign on the backs of those who would partner up with him. Then there was the fact that the students who weren't from 1-A were still mad about Izuku paralyzing them during the race. But, knowing that he can't do this event on his own - or with Ghost - Izuku tried to ask one of his classmates, Mashirao Ojiro, if he wanted to be with him, only to be shot down.

"S-Sorry, Midoriya..."

"Ghost?"

" **Yes...?** "

"I...am SO dead."

Before Izuku could accept the fact that he might lose this event, a certain brown-haired, pink-cheeked, girl walked up to him and asked if they could team up. Izuku immediately turned around, his face had both a hopeful/disbelieving expression as his eyes were spewing tears out like sprinklers.

"A-Are you serious, Uraraka-san!? I mean, everyone might come after us because of my stupid ten-million points!"

"Don't sweat it, Deku-kun! Besides - it's better to team up with people you like!"

As she said the words, Uraraka had an aura of pureness behind her as Izuku's face contorted to that similar to being constipated. After the two agreeing that they would become a team, the two went to find their third friend to see if he wanted to team up with them, but were shocked to hear Iida deny their request. Despite being good friends, Iida explained how if he continued to follow Izuku, then he himself would never be able to grow as a Pro-Hero, so he decided that he would go against them for the time being.

Not only that, but both Izuku and Uraraka saw him walking towards Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki.

Seeing that his plan wasn't going to work without Iida, Izuku tried to come up with a new plan with just himself, Uraraka, and Ghost, but that was unnecessary as a girl - who calls herself Mei Hatsume - came up to the green-haired boy, stating that Hero Agencies would be interested in her 'Babies' if she were to team up with him. Uraraka didn't know why, but she had a small, jealous, feeling growing inside her. Then Hatsume began to look at Ghost in awe, already thinking up of inventions that were based off of certain aspects of Ghost.

"Look at him! He's beautiful!"

" **Thank...you...?** "

"And he can talk!? Well, not in proper sentences, but you know what I mean! Oh I can't wait to show this big guy some of my lovely 'Babies'!"

"She brought babies with her?"

Knowing that he unwillingly got another member for the Cavalry Battle, Izuku felt like if they were gonna win this event, they were gonna need someone else to help them.

That was when Izuku finally knew who was gonna be their last member.

* * *

Later - 

After a few minutes, everyone had teamed up, each combination of students made to help the Rider. For example, Bakugou was the Rider while Kirishima was the Front-Horse, so that way Bakugou could use his Quirk without hurting him. Other combinations were entirely weird, especially the team that Ojiro was a Horse for.

Then there was Izuku's team: Uraraka, Hatsume, Ghost (Honorary Member), and Tokoyami.

Izuku decided to recruit Tokoyami as his Front-Horse, because of his Quirk - Dark Shadow. Dark-Shadow was similar to Ghost, but it was attached to Tokoyami, which Izuku believed could not only be used as defensive purposes, but also for offense as well. With his team now assembled, Izuku was wearing a booster on his back and Uraraka was wearing boots that seemed to have some sort of propulsion-tech on them, both of which were made by Hatsume. Not only that, but Hatsume also gave something to Ghost, which happened to be grenades that can temporarily stun anyone that gets near them or to distract them to avoid getting Izuku's headband from being stolen.

Anyways, all teams were waiting all waiting for the green-light to attack Izuku. Or defend themselves in Izuku's case.

Right off the bat, every group immediately rushed towards Izuku and his group, who expected this and called out Ghost. Ghost, who was just behind Izuku's group, threw one of the grenades that he was given, shocking one group that was closest to him. The others managed to get past Ghost, but Izuku pressed a button on his left hand that allowed him to use the booster, and with the boots that Uraraka wore, allowed his group to head to the sky.

Seeing the green-haired boy in the sky, several teams had tried to use their Quirks to attack, but with the combined efforts of both Dark-Shadow and Ghost fending off the attacks from the ground and air, Izuku still had his headband on him. That was until Bakugou, who used his team as a launchpad, rocketed himself into the sky as well, one of his hands prepared to grab Izuku's headband. Seeing that Izuku had to use his scream, he warned his team,

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

"Oh crap! SOY-SAUCE FACE! HERE IT COMES!"

Bakugou immediately covered his ears as Izuku screamed.

Even though his team couldn't cover their ears, Izuku asked Hatsume if she had ear-plugs for herself and the rest of the team, as he expected that he would need to use his scream in a tough situation. Anyways, Bakugou slowly fell towards the ground, and was caught by Sero - "Soy-Sauce Face" - who used his Tape-Quirk to snare Bakugou back into the group.

As soon as Uraraka landed back onto the field, Todoroki and his group immediately ambushed Izuku's group. Ghost could've intercepted them, but he was too busy being distracted by nearly every other team that surrounded him. Todoroki and his group advanced, using Kaminari's Quirk to not only attack Izuku, but to also attack neighboring teams around him as well. Izuku tried to use the booster, but the thing broke down on him just as Todoroki was closing in on him.

And that was when they were just at the edge of the field, now forced to take on Todoroki and his group.

With not much time left, Iida did something that nearly shocked everyone on his team, as well as Izuku's team. The exhausts on his calves seemed to have went into overdrive, and suddenly Iida received a massive boost in speed, allowing Todoroki to grab Izuku's headband without Izuku realizing what was going to happen. Izuku called out to Ghost, who suddenly appeared next to Todoroki's group.

"Ghost! Get the headband back!"

 **"...Roger..."**

"So predictable..."

That being said, Todoroki froze the ground and stopped Ghost in his tracks, then finished him off by decapitating Ghost's head. Ignoring the sudden headache that he had, Izuku and his group charged after him, trying to desperately to get back the ten-million points. After a failed attempt and the wrong headband, only ten seconds remained on the clock, and only three teams were left in the running: Izuku's, Todoroki's, and Bakugou's.

Each one trying to grab the headband.

Until -

"TIME'S UP! THE CAVALRY BATTLE IS OVER!"

* * *

Izuku's P.O.V. - 

DAMN IT!

We weren't able to get back the ten-million points back from Todoroki-kun and his team before time was up. I didn't expect Iida-kun to use that new technique of his - heck, I didn't even knew that he created a move like that in the first place!

I wasn't able to look at the others, ashamed by how I got them eliminated from the Sports-Festival. I was about to apologize to them, but that was when Uraraka was pointing towards Tokoyami, who had a small smirk on his face. That was when he summoned Dark-Shadow, who had something in his beak. Apparently, during the last couple of seconds, Tokoyami had Dark-Shadow grab the headband that was around Todoroki's forehead. As I got a closer look, I noticed that the headband had about six-hundred points on it.

Wait a minute...

With the points he acquired last second, doesn't that mean...?

"IN FOURTH-PLACE: TEAM MIDORIYA!"

Realizing that we weren't out of the running just yet, I did the only that I could do in that situation.

I cried.

My eyes sprayed tears as if they were fire-hoses, the pressure was so intense that I felt my feet get embedded into the solid ground.

I didn't care if this was being broadcast.

I still had a chance to show everyone everything that I got.

* * *

 **AN: That was the the thirteenth chapter of the story, once again I am so sorry for how long it took to update the story.**

 **Anyways, now that I got the Cavalry Battle out of the way, I can now start up the matches for the next portion of the Sports-Festival. That being said, by the time that I get to Izuku's match against Todoroki, expect things will get hectic as soon as that happens.**

 ***Izuku feels like something bad will happen to him.***

 **Also, know that during the "half-time" of the Sports-Festival, I will include Aoi and Lunar just for the sake of it.**

 ***Izuku, Aoi, and Lunar celebrate alongside with their Black Ghosts.***

 **...Both Aoi and Lunar might give Izuku some free fanservice.**

 ***Izuku has to restrain an angry Aoi and Lunar, while Ghost has to restrain both Kuro-chan and Celeste.***

 **Anyways, before I have to hide myself from a couple of pissed-off OC's, leave a review and tell me what you guys thought about the chapter, considering that this was one of my more rushed chapters for any of my stories.**

 **See ya later!**


	15. SECOND NOTICE

**AN: Hey, guys, as you already noticed - this isn't a new chapter.**

 **Bakugou: Don't do it...**

 **Instead, I come here bearing some bad news...**

 **Bakugou: I swear...if you say it...**

 **As of now, I am going to stop updating Boku no Hero Academia: Deku the Ajin. I am terribly sorry -**

 **Bakugou: YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**

 ***Bakugou is restrained by Midoriya and Ghost***

 **Midoriya: K-Kacchan! Calm down! I'm sure that Author-san has a good reason why he's not updating anymore!**

 **That's right. The reason why I am no longer updating Deku the Ajin, is mainly because this story has several mistakes - mistakes that the readers have also noticed when they first started reading the story. The main problem of the story is how I tried so hard to make the story as close as to the canon, even though the readers had pointed out several things that would've been different due to how Izuku is an Ajin.**

 **I don't blame you guys, because when looking back, I agree with what you guys are saying.**

 **Which is why...I am deciding to write a reboot of this story.**

 ***Bakugou, Midoriya, and Ghost look at the Author with a look of disbelief***

 **Bakugou & Midoriya: Seriously...?**

 **That's right!**

 **I plan on doing a reboot, this time I plan on making the story something that isn't related to the canon. I plan on making sure that Izuku being an Ajin would truly affect the story-line of BNHA. That, and I've also decided to keep an old concept from this story for the new story.**

 **Having Izuku wield both the Ajin-Quirk and One-For-All.**

 **Now, some of the readers found the idea "stupid" and how it "ruins the story", but when I read the manga of BNHA - I noticed how Izuku is now able to -**

 ***Ghost covers the mouth of Author***

 **Midoriya: A-Author-san! You can't spoil anything from the manga!**

 **Bakugou: Yeah! Think of the people who doesn't read the manga! Thoughtless prick!**

 **Okay, fine, I won't spoil anything - though I believe that some people out there know what I am talking about.**

 **I have no idea when I am doing the remake, but I am planning on doing it.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
